


Five Nights Universe: Candy's Part

by Glassen



Series: Five Nights Universe [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Based on Wolf-con-f's AU, Blood and Violence, But everyone's smarter, Cadence being a big 'ole pottymouth, Five Nights at Candy's - Freeform, Gen, Honestly there're too many things to tag without it getting more ridiculous than it is, Language, Magic, Plotty, mild horror elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassen/pseuds/Glassen
Summary: The first part of the Five Nights Universe series, focusing on Glassen's investigation of Candy's Burgers and Fries; the people, the history, the beings pulling the strings... Suffice to say, it's far from ordinary.
Series: Five Nights Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the first chapter. Not very exciting, I know, but things will pick up the further you go. Progress has been painfully slow, even nonexistent for months, but I aim to change that very soon.  
> I should note: The non-OC characters rely on Wolf-con-f's depictions of them, entirely in matters of design and partially in personality. See his gallery here: https://www.deviantart.com/wolf-con-f/gallery/61288314/fnac-ref

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glassen tries to get some food like a regular customer, but something unusual catches the spirits' attention, and she ends up poking around.

_"Try to relax, dear. He's not here, they aren't here, and you need a break. It's the third of the designated times of rest and-"_   
  
"-We're stuck in the middle of the frickin' _'80s_ , and you're telling me to relax? This is probably the _worst_ time to take a break, in this place-"  
  
 _"Bridget's got a point, Glas. Compared to what you just came out of, this place'll be a cakewalk. I mean,_ look _at it."  
  
_I do as told, taking a break from my muttering to take in the room and its atmosphere. There's a row of booths occupying the wall I'm leaning against; some of them are occupied by small families of three or four, mostly kids with their mothers. Most of the little ones are out running around the two long tables set up in the middle of the room, past a doorway I can't quite see inside. There's a hallway beside it to the north, leading to other parts of the burger joint; signs posted on the checkered bands about halfway up the walls direct literate types to the entrance and the restrooms.  
  
The two main mascots of Candy's Burgers and Fries, the eponymous Candy and his twin sister, Cindy, occupy the wooden stage standing across the checkered floor from me. They are obviously modeled after cats; their faces are furless, loose plastic representations of the smaller felines. Triangular ears sit on the tops of their heads, attached by a metal rod that nobody seems to notice.  
  
Candy has a red necktie on to contrast (perhaps a bit too starkly) his blue body, but it adds to the reddish-brown of his eyes and the blush stickers the designers put on his cheeks. He has a large white patch encompassing his belly and most of his chest to go with the "fur" sticking out and away from his face. Cindy's stickers and bow tie are pink, meaning they don't stand out quite as much against her lavender-and-white paint.  
  
Their design is overall something I've come to expect after seeing the nearby Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location, but still somewhat ahead of anything else I've seen in this age. It's 1987, and their motion is eerily smooth for a supposedly cheap set of stage animatronics...  
  
But if the incident I read about last week is any indication, it may not just be thanks to advanced tech. According to the papers, two children, twins, had been murdered inside the factory responsible for creating the feline animatronics. I doubt they're the only ones, either...  
  
_This town seems strangely attractive to murderous types._ After reading a clipping involving murders in this general area over Fritz's shoulder, I had Alexi re-route my bank account through the Void again to accommodate another time slip. I'm not exactly sure what I'm dealing with, but that's why I'm here in the first place; right after the murders, unfortunately, but still a much better time to start than forty years in the future.  
  
I haven't been here in Hurricane for but two weeks, so I've got a bit of reading up to do...  
  
"...Starting with this menu," I mutter.  
  
I flip it open, tuning out the cartoony voices coming from the animatronics and the music accompanying them for a moment.  
  
_"I get it's a burger joint aimed at kids and all, but this is kinda ridiculous. I mean, come_ on. _Candy's_ Purrito? _What the Hell is THAT?"  
  
"I wouldn't judge this place too harshly, Cadence. The puns leave something to be desired, but I'm sure the food is much better than the writing."  
  
_ _Let's not do this now, guys,_ I plead. _I'm hungry, and the only thing I'm concerned with is that the food is actually edible.  
  
_Almost as if on cue, a penguin-modeled robot practically glides up to my booth, clearly concealing wheels under its bulk. It's actually kinda cute, standing at around three feet and wearing a red bow tie to match its tuxedo paint.  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
The voice, on the other hand... I mean, it sounds like what you'd expect from one of those cheap 'sci-fi' robots instead of something designed for kids. Since it isn't particularly relevant at the moment, I put that thought away for later. (If I had any idea what I'd discover later...)  
  
"Yeah, I'll go ahead with a regular Candy's Classic," I drawl, setting the menu on the table. "Small combo, no tomato please."  
  
"Your order has been noted and will arrive shortly. Thank you for your patronage."  
  
With that, the mini-bot trundles away, moving across the black-and-white checkered floor to a set of two doors; they're separated by a thin beam and a sign near the ceiling that simply reads, "Kitchen." The penguin disappears inside, and I turn my attention back to the stage.  
  
The animatronics are still performing, but they stop after about five minutes or so; still standing in their places, their upper halves seem to slump as the speakers above crackle an announcement.  
  
"The twins will be taking a little break while we check up on them. In the meantime, please enjoy the food, games, and interaction with our employees."  
  
The curtains at the edges of the stage slide in at the end of the bulletin, concealing the powered-down characters from view. There's a disappointed chorus from the kids actively watching the stage, but they soon find themselves distracted by the food and lines to the arcade games down the hall.  
  
_"See what I mean? This isn't anywhere near as bad as Delta 6. That shit was just_ ridiculous. _"_ Cadence's voice rings through with a bored undertone, though it switches to frustration upon recalling the incident we'd barely escaped from. My own annoyance flares as I turn my thoughts to her.  
  
_Try not to jinx it, Cadence. I'm pretty sure you said the exact same crap there before everything went to Hades in a handbasket.  
  
_The vampiric spirit sniffs, but doesn't offer much in the way of a reply. Bridget's silence, however, does not go unnoticed.  
  
_"Hey, B. What's up? Normally you'd be-"  
  
"-Hush, child. Can't you feel it?"  
  
_Cadence would ordinarily take plenty of offence to being called a child (even though Bridget is in fact ten times her age), but she falls silent for a minute as she concentrates. Their attention is focused on the stage, so I follow suit.  
  
_What's going on, you two?  
  
_Cadence's response is uncharacteristically hushed. _"There's something else there... It's really faint, but it almost feels like..."  
  
_Before I can get either of the two to elaborate on what has them so thoroughly distracted, I get a partial answer in the form of two teenagers walking out from what I assume is a backstage area.  
  
I could swear in this moment that it's like someone went, "How would those robots look if they were more human?" They're both wearing pinstriped vests -blue for Candy, purple for Cindy- that sport a black area reaching from halfway down their torsos to the pointed ends of the fabric. I can see from the rolled sleeves that both are wearing dress shirts underneath, secure at the collar with softer versions of their robotic accessories.  
  
Candy and Cindy have two-toned hair, blue and purple, respectively; darker at the top and lighter halfway down, with no visible gradient in between. Candy's is styled in a similar manner as his robotic counterpart's head, sticking out at the sides in a manner reminiscent of a cat's facial fur. Cindy's hair is thick and long; even gathered into a spiky ponytail that sticks up a ways over her head, the lowest part reaches between her shoulders.  
  
Both of the twins are wearing aprons; Cindy's is short and rounded, not quite covering the front of her mid-thigh skirt, while the edged corners of Candy's fall just past the knees of his trousers. Both of them have a set of fuzzy ears on top of their heads, matching their hair colors on the inner and outer parts. They also have tails waving absently behind them; again, sporting two shades of their respective colors, the lighter part starting near the tip.  
  
They start in single file, but after Cindy closes the door behind them, they spread out. Candy immediately heads over to where a group of high schoolers are chatting among themselves, baring his pearly whites and rather impressive canines in what he seems to think is a charming grin.  
  
"Laadies~"  
  
The start of such an exchange is clearly not new, for when I turn to get a better look at the purple feline, her lips are drawn into a tight, thin line to go with her overall expression of, "Not again. _Seriously?_ " A child of perhaps four or five tugging at Cindy's skirt diverts her attention, and her face softens as she tilts her head down to make eye contact.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?"  
  
"Wendy."  
  
"That's a nice name. Is your mother here?"  
  
The little girl, Wendy, shakes her head. "Daddy says I'll un-... Unda..."  
  
Cindy's eyebrow rises a fraction of a centimeter. "Understand?"  
  
Wendy nods. "Yeah, un-dah-stand when I'm grown up."  
  
The feline nods; she keeps a polite smile, but I can see from here that it's somewhat strained. Her russet eyes hold several emotions, concern foremost among them. They sharpen just a tad when the girl points to the far end of the room, opposite of where I'm seated.  
  
"What's happening there?"  
  
The kids that had been just generally milling about are clustered near the entrance to what I assume is another hall, but the look of alarm on Cindy's face suggests it's not that simple.  
  
"Let's go check it out."  
  
They start off in that direction, but I don't have enough time to wonder exactly what's going on: As they go past the tables set lengthwise in the middle of the room, a young boy with a tray full of food steps out of the kitchen, passing to their right on his way.  
  
His outfit is rather striking, in that it isn't like any of the other employee uniforms I've seen here. It looks almost like a tuxedo, but the design is somewhat extraordinary: He's wearing shorts and has two rows of buttons fastening the front of his coat, with one of said buttons concealed by a badge resembling the top part of the robot I saw earlier. The lapels and cuffs are an odd yellowish green color, standing out against a sea of black around them.  
  
The trim of his coat is a dull orange color, likely intended to help his almost knee-length socks stand out less. He has shoes that match his bow tie, with a single visible strap securing each in place. His hair is as dark as his coat, with a single, rather impressive cowlick sticking up and arching over his head. When he sets the plate he was carrying in front of me, I notice he's wearing white gloves that blend in with the pallor of his skin.  
  
As I look up to thank him, though, I find myself briefly distracted by perhaps his most striking feature: Deep, piercing blue eyes that, upon closer inspection, seem to bear a sort of edged heart pattern somewhere within the iris. A soft light seems to come from deep within the center, and that's when it starts to occur to me what has the spirits so shocked.  
  
_Okay, so he has an aura. And...?  
  
_"Is there anything else I may do for you, ma'am?"  
  
The second surprise hits me like a ton of bricks, though I'm not entirely sure why the concept seems so shocking now, after all those years. There isn't a single trace of the Speak & Spell-esque tone; if anything, he sounds like anyone would expect from a boy of his stature, if somehow more... developed.  
  
Realizing I've probably spent more than enough time gawking, I shake my head as if to clear it, blinking several times before focusing on him again. "No, I don't think so. Thank you."  
  
Penguin's courteous smile seems to grow almost imperceptibly, and he excuses himself with a slight bow. I turn to the burger in front of me; it's still surprisingly warm, surrounded by thinly cut fries. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch the waiter walking away, and almost break into snickers. His coat sticks out a ways, level with his backside, held up by what I can only describe as some sort of... Tails? A rather literal take on the idea, I daresay.  
  
_Randomness aside, though... I think I see what's going on here, guys._ I get to work on the burger while the spirits slowly start up again.  
  
_"He's got an aura, which means he has a soul. Not all that surprising, but that's only assuming he's human... And I really don't think he is."  
  
"I cannot argue on that point. Every one of the 'employees' we've seen yet seem to indicate something is afoot. Could it be..."  
  
"Depending on how long it's been, maybe."_ Cadence sounds incredulous. _"If they're able to_ _shapeshift_ _, I wouldn't bet on less than a year."_ _  
  
Hold on, please._ I set what's left of the burger down and concentrate. _What exactly are you getting at, here? What do you think they are?  
  
"Perhaps it will become a bit more obvious to you when you begin your investigation. Where did Cindy get off to?"_ Alexi's voice catches me off guard somewhat, since she's been silent pretty much the entire time I've been here, then some. That said... She usually doesn't talk unless it's important.  
  
Picking up the drink I'd been supplied with, I make my way through the thinning crowd of kids and teens over to the corner at the far side of the room. I take care to stand off to one side, so as not to obstruct potential traffic coming out... But it turns out to be somewhat unnecessary.  
  
The corner leads to another room, albeit much, much smaller than the show area; perhaps a third of the size. Cindy's in there, crouching down to console a tiny figure huddled up in the far corner. I can't see much of the mystery character from here, but from the uneven lengths of the hair I can see pooled around them on the floor, and the tiny whimpering sounds, I think I can safely assume whoever it is to be female.  
  
She raises her head after a few more hushed whispers from Cindy, and I get a glimpse of tear-filled silver eyes.  
  
I don't get much time to admire them, though; she raises her gloved arm to point me out in almost the same instant. I duck around the corner just as Cindy's head starts to turn in my direction, and apparently just in time to catch Penguin coming out of the kitchen. I wave to get his attention; when he gets within my arm's reach, I gently tug him over to stand in front of me, just outside the direct line of sight of the females occupying the room behind me.  
  
"Do you know what's going on in there?" I ask in a hushed whisper. "Seems almost like someone might've gotten hurt..." Penguin tilts his head up, an understanding 'ah' coming out. "I will see to her in a moment. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."  
  
With that, he turns on his heel and walks straight back into the kitchen, albeit with a more brisk pace. He comes back out after a few seconds, a towel draped across one hand and a squirt bottle in the other. I step further to the side to get out of his way; had I still been looking, I would've seen him do the same on his way in. Since I didn't, I end up almost literally walking into Cindy, who just passed Penguin on her way out.  
  
"Gah, sorry!" I move to sidestep, but so does she; in the end, we end up blocking each other off several times before I flatten myself against the wall with a groan. "After you..."  
  
The feline's lips twitch upward in a ghost of an amused smirk. Instead of moving on her way, as I expected she would, she steps closer; the action puts her out of the flow of traffic and has her facing me directly. "I see you left your food behind. Is something the matter?"  
  
_Ah, crap. What do I do...?  
  
"Just tell her the truth, Glas. There's nothing wrong with being concerned."  
  
What if she takes it as me being nosy? I've been yelled at for that before...  
  
"She does not strike me as being unreasonable. I agree with Cadence on this."  
  
I guess... _"I noticed there was a bit of a commotion over here. It's probably not my business, but..."  
  
I fiddle with the top of my pockets, avoiding eye contact. "Is everything alright? She looked really upset..."  
  
Bracing myself for a stern talking-to, I risk a look up at Cindy. She looks like she has the opposite in mind, really... I jump slightly when I feel a slender hand slide between me and the wall to rest halfway up my back, nudging me forward.  
  
"We can talk more after you eat. Penguin doesn't like it when there's tons of leftovers, and I'd hate to think you're just throwing money at the place."  
  
I feel my lips twitch involuntarily in an uneasy smile, a physical reflection of my attempt to lighten the mood. "Most places wouldn't complain about extra cash..." I take a step to my right to avoid bumping into the outer edge of the table I'd claimed, then slide into the booth. Cindy does the same on the opposite side, folding her hands over her skirt and pulling her tail to one side before resting it next to her legs.  
  
I start on the fries; they're pretty salty, which works out just fine. I gesture down to the plate and raise an eyebrow at the feline, and she shakes her head. "No, thanks. Anyway, you wanted to know about earlier?"  
  
I nod and pick up another fry.  
  
Cindy sighs, casting a glance down at the other end of the room. Penguin walks out at the same time, and I can see from here that the rag is somewhat dirtied from whatever it was he was just cleaning. "The kids were drawing on Blank again."  
  
"Uh... What? Why?"  
  
One ear flicks, and she turns back to focus on my confused expression. "Blank is the girl you saw earlier. I have no idea why, but something's convinced the local kids that it's okay to draw on her..." Cindy trails off, eyes darkening with anger.  
  
I take a sip of my drink, then set it down. "Hey, it could be worse. I was at the location down the street last week..."  
  
One of her purple eyebrows rises a notch.  
  
"...And I saw that one of the, uh... 'Attractions' had been turned into a sort of jigsaw puzzle. They called it the Mangle. Poor thing..."  
  
For a split second, Cindy almost looks concerned. She shakes her head, and all traces of it disappear. "Sounds outright dangerous. Good thing they closed down."  
  
It's my turn to shake my head. "That's not why they closed."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"Nope." I lean in closer, motioning for her to do the same. She declines, though both of her ears are angled forward; I suppose that's as good as it gets. "I snuck in there a couple of days ago. The animatronics were still there... It was Toy Bonnie. There was still some blood and God-knows-what-else on him."  
  
The feline's nose wrinkles somewhat in disgust. "What the Hell happened?"  
  
"You didn't hear about it?"  
  
She shakes her head, then starts as if suddenly remembering something. "OH, that's right! Didn't someone end up getting horribly injured? I heard people talking, and sirens on the day it happened, but nobody seems to know the details. And that's on top of the other incident..."  
  
This piques my interest. "Other incident?" _Here it comes...  
  
_This time, Cindy does lean closer. "There's been news of some missing children. They were last seen at that pizzeria, a few weeks before it closed. There wasn't much in the way of an investigation, though... The company running the place said they 'had it under control.'" She shakes her head in disbelief, leaning back and crossing her arms under her chest. "I think they're full of it."  
  
"Seems like a lot of people 'round these parts are that way," I mutter. "Thanks for filling me in."  
  
Cindy starts to nod, then catches herself. "No problem, but..." Her eyebrows furrow. "You're not thinking of getting involved, are you?"  
  
" _Somebody's_ got to," I point out. "If the cops can't get involved because the businesses here are covering things up, someone needs to figure out why and get the truth out."  
  
The feline starts to protest, and I hold up a hand. "Are _you_ going to investigate?" She gathers herself, giving me a stern look.  
  
"I can't. I've got a job to do here, and I'm pretty sure what you're suggesting is illegal at best... Or are you a private eye?" She sounds somewhat unsure at that last part; almost as if she's expecting a lie.  
  
_Uhh... Sort of? That's technically not too far from the truth, since I'm kind of a universal technician.  
  
_"Let's just say my line of work involves me going into places people don't want me to see," I start, choosing my words carefully, "And that I'm great at getting to the bottom of some... Unusual business. There is some danger and risk, but the real kicker is that I don't get paid for any of it."  
  
Most of the trepidation has left Cindy's expression, but there are still some faint traces of doubt in her voice. "If you really think you can handle yourself..." She fiddles with her badge for a moment, then sits up straight as something occurs to her. "You just said you don't get paid for your work. If that's true, then how-"  
  
"-Do I expect to pay for the food?" I finish, halfway to snickering at her expression. I reach into my pocket for my wallet and open it, pulling out a small wad of cash and laying it on the table in front of her. "There's 20 bucks here. Ten will cover the meal, the rest is a tip."  
  
Cindy's eyes widen. "How-"  
  
"A lady doesn't reveal her secrets~" Her suspicion begins to return. "Oh, don't give me that look. It's not illegal, I promise. Besides, I never said I had only _one_ occupation."

She sits back, relaxing somewhat. "True, I suppose..."  
  
I look around. During our talk, the remaining children in the area had trickled out with their parents, leaving me alone in the place. "Say, do you know what time it is? I don't see any windows around here..."  
  
Perhaps my first clue to the shadier happenings right here is Cindy's reaction to that simple question: She bolts up out of the seat, walking somewhat hurriedly to the kitchen and disappearing behind the door. I can't hear anything from all the way back here, but I notice her pace is still rather brisk when she comes back out. Her voice reflects the same urgency when she speaks.  
  
"It's 9 PM. Not the end of the world, but you should probably leave."

I can't say I'm not a little stunned. "Uh... I mean yeah, loitering and all that..." I slide out of the booth, then nod to the cash on the table. "What about the-"  
  
"Penguin will take care of it," Cindy interrupts. Her eyes soften somewhat at my expression. "I'm sorry if I come across as being kinda rude right now, but believe me when I tell you you _don't_ want to be here after hours. Nothing good happens..." Her hand settles lightly on my back, giving me a gentle push. "I'll walk you out. This way."  
  
_"Yeah,_ that's _not suspicious at all,"_ Cadence quips. _"Wasn't she_ just _talking about how shady the stuff going on at Freddy's is?"  
  
"She was, but this might be a different case. She's not being terribly forthcoming, but she isn't trying to outright lie, either."_ Bridget seems deep in thought.  
  
 _So, the consensus?  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
_I feel the attention of all three spirits center on me as Cindy guides me toward the door. "There you go. Enjoy the rest of your evening," the feline says quietly. She holds eye contact for a moment, russet meeting blue.  
  
I offer her an honest if small smile and return the sentiment... "You too. Take care."  
  
...Then turn and head down the street, away from the dim light shining out through the glass. My apartment isn't terribly far from here, so walking isn't an unreasonable way to get there. _Convenient... Maybe a little too convenient._ I cast a glance over my shoulder; besides the glare from the occasional street light, I can't see inside the building anymore. Cindy's already gone.  
  
_Yeah, I'm definitely coming back. Something's fishy here, and if it's related to_ him _, then I need to get in there ASAP._


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gotten the feeling that something isn't quite right at Candy's, Glassen returns to investigate... And gets a slightly better sense of just how big the problem is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up here, mostly because I wanted to write some action and give people a sense of some of what Glassen can do. Won't see more of this until much later, unfortunately, so enjoy~

I reach over and lazily press down on the button responsible for shutting up my alarm clock, then lay back down. Awareness isn't quite a thing right now, but the fog over my mind starts to lift as I remember more of what I heard and saw yesterday.  
  
Apparently Freddy Fazbear's isn't the only franchise thick with the supernatural and rumors surrounding it. I saw the animatronics in 2005, and witnessed their human forms when the restaurant closed at night. They weren't just mindless killers; they were people. They had thoughts beyond simple vengeance, dreams, aspirations... But a lot of the potential for them was lessened considerably after they started killing in '87.  
  
Hoping to put the kibosh on that by travelling back to that same year, I instead found out what happened too late to do anything about it. Their murderer is already gone, vanished into the wind, and I'm left here with what seems to be another set of victims in the form of the Candy's group.  
  
_What to do...  
  
_I glance over at the clock, now mostly awake. It's 11:04 pm. Two hours after closing time in Candy's. Two hours after Cindy "helped" me out of the burger joint.  
  
_"Nothing good happens after hours,"_ she'd said. Do they have a similar habit of murdering the guards? I could be somewhat uninformed, but I've done everything I can to catch up on the recent news. Nothing really seems to be happening at Candy's Burgers and Fries... At least, if there is, it's nowhere near as frequent as in Freddy Fazbear's.  
  
_What do you think, guys? I know I'm gonna need to investigate, but where to start...?  
  
"I would guess in the burger joint,"_ comes Cadence's reply. _"I mean, there hasn't been much in the way of news..."  
  
"That could be because we haven't looked far enough,"_ Bridget responds. _"The 'employees' there are obviously the animatronics in a different form, which means they're possessed. I doubt it started in the last month."  
  
Crap... And we don't have the internet here, which means we can't just Google this stuff. Where would they store newspaper archives-  
  
"There's no need,"_ Alexi chimes in. _"The paper you're looking for is in the restaurant proper; it's simply out of sight of most of the customers."  
  
And where would that be?  
__  
_ Silence. Then... _"I am unaware of its precise location,"_ the shadow mage starts, _"But I would wager it's either in the office or in Parts and Services."  
  
_ I straighten up my shirt, then pull the sheets up over most of the bed. _Alright, so we start there. When do we leave?  
  
"As soon as you're ready."  
  
_"Got it," I mutter aloud. I'm not afraid of anyone hearing me, since my apartment is somewhat isolated in its spot on the second-highest floor. My nearest neighbors are two doors down and on the other side of the hall, so I doubt they'd hear a thing unless I threw a midnight bash for some reason.  
  
As it turns out, though, I'm hardly in the mood for a party. I need to concentrate on my first mission here: Information gathering. Specifically, hunting around in a potentially dangerous area after dark with little knowledge of the internal layout. At the very least, I know I'll have to figure out how to avoid the guard, or at least convince them I'm there for a legitimate reason.  
  
Keeping the thought in mind, I head out the door and make my way to the entrance of the building.  
  
The streets aren't all that terribly dark, but the street lights don't keep everything as well-lit as some types would hope. They aren't as close together as in the future, the bulbs aren't as bright, and there simply aren't enough sources to chase away some of the deeper shadows there.  
  
_Shadows..._ They're usually not all that threatening in and of themselves, despite being almost universally feared for what they hide. I can't sense anything at the moment, so I'm not terribly worried right now. I can't quite shake the feeling I'm being watched, though...  
  
I turn down another street, and the outline of Candy's Burgers and Fries shows itself against the starry sky.  
  
_Alright. First things first, let's do a little scouting.  
  
_The first rule of business when I start any kind of investigation is to get a feel for the layout of my intended target. Entry points, escape points, places to avoid, possible traps... You name it. Fortunately, I don't really seem to have to worry much about the latter two, given how this is a relatively normal establishment compared to the usual mind-bending bases, lairs, and labs I tend to poke around in.  
  
_Alright, so far..._ I look around to make sure I'm not being watched, disguising it as brief stargazing. Catching no motion out of my peripheral vision, I walk in a slow circle around the building. It's too dark to make out details at first, but the gentle orange glow of Cadence's flame sitting in my palm helps eliminate the worst of the shadows in short order.  
  
The burger joint seems mostly closed off; aside from the entrance doors and a row of barricaded windows along one side, I can't see any obvious means of getting inside.  
  
_"D'you think they might have a basement?"_ Cadence seems unusually quiet; surely she knows nobody else can hear her unless I'm channeling... But then again, I don't blame her. Nighttime generally isn't known for attracting well-meaning types, and acting carelessly during those hours is like splashing around in shark-infested waters.  
  
_I dunno. I didn't see any hatches or doors on the way here, and there's no reason for them to cover it up if there is.  
  
"Perhaps there's an attic?"_ Bridget inquires. _"Most establishments have some form of maintenance crawlspace. Could this have a rooftop access hatch?"  
  
Not bad, B.  
  
_Prepping a wind rune, I take aim for the roof; with a small, barely-audible burst of magic and air, I find myself sailing just over the edge, stumbling to an uneasy halt a few feet away from a decent fall.  
  
The roof has a thin layer of gravel over it, masking the solidity underneath; it crunches when I walk across it, even under my lightest steps. I brighten Cadence's flame just enough to illuminate a 4-foot circle around me, then start scanning the area.  
  
There's a surprising amount of area to cover, but it turns out there isn't much to see. More gravel, dust, and whatever the roof proper is made of. No doors of any kind are in sight, and I've gone around the place three times.  
  
_Well, that sucks. Guess that means there's only one way in.  
  
"Are you sure we can't just kick it down?"_ Genuine curiosity laces Cadence's sarcasm and is quickly extinguished by Alexi's tired response.  
  
_"Has that ever worked on a_ stealth _mission? We don't need to kick it down, or resort to violence... Yet. Glassen?"  
  
Way ahead of you, A. I'll just tell the guard I left something there, assuming we get caught. We good there?  
  
_I take the general lack of vocal dissonance to mean mostly agreement, though I can sense doubt from Bridget as I jump off the roof.  
  
_"Something feels... Wrong. Be careful."  
  
_I take a glance at my watch; it's already 12:30 am.  
  
_Well... Here goes nothing.  
  
_The doors are mostly made of glass, which means getting past them wouldn't be difficult even if I did have to break through. Surprisingly enough, though, they turn out to be unlocked. I can barely make out the checkered pattern on the floor just beyond, but something else appropriates my attention: Namely, the two massive shutters blocking access to the rest of the building.  
  
_I guess that would make locking the main doors somewhat redundant. Question is... How to get through without making a mess?  
  
"I believe I can be of assistance here,"_ Bridget responds. _"The locks themselves aren't what hold the shutter down; its weight does. I can freeze them until they become brittle, at which point you should be able to simply lift it. There are locks near the top to hold it open, but I imagine we won't need those."  
  
_"I think you're right," I whisper, crouching down. My hands are already rather pale; when I set them on the bottom of the shutter and start feeling for the lock, I can see faint traces of frost gathering around the places my hands make contact. When I find it, I start counting.  
  
_1... 2... 3... 4... 5...  
  
_ After about ten seconds, with the faint sound of crackling metal filling the relatively small, silent space of the foyer, I jerk up on the shutter; it comes up an inch with a distinct sound of a bolt popping out of its socket and bouncing on the floor, causing me to wince.  
  
_Jeez... Better hope nobody's standing right there.  
  
_Just to be on the safe side, I wait a minute or two, gingerly setting the shutter down so it rests on the floor again. Since extinguishing Cadence's flame, I've had some time to adjust to the darkness around; it's nowhere near perfect, but I can faintly see the bottom edge of the shutter against some warm, dim light from beyond.  
  
Fortunately, I don't see any shadows moving around to indicate movement, nor do I hear any signs of investigation. _Coast is clear._ I slip my fingers underneath the shutter again and take a deep breath, slowly lifting it up and keeping it close to my center of gravity.  
  
Whatever kind of metal the shutter's made of seems to be either new or at least in good repair; there are some faint creaks, but most of my painstaking effort is rewarded with silence. Once it's up over my head, I slide my left foot over the boundary and shift across, taking my weight off my right foot.  
  
Once I'm on the other side, I let the shutter down, albeit just a tad bit less carefully than when I'd brought it up.  
  
My clothes make the barest ruffling sound when I stand, straightening out my shirt. Upon noticing that I'm standing less than three feet away from what looks like the security guard's office, I hold stock still.  
  
_What do I do...? Wait, where are the cameras?_ I look up and around, spotting one perched to my right on the ceiling. Because it's set somewhat close to the door, I'm betting I can sneak past it and into a blind spot before the guard notices I'm here.  
  
_Problem is... I can't see beyond that point. I don't wanna use any flames, for obvious reasons... Alexi?  
  
"The guard is going to spot you one way or the other,"_ Alexi states matter-of-factly. _"If you want to buy time, you need to move_ now. _"  
  
_Deciding it's better than being a sitting duck, I sidle right up to the edge of the door into the office and peek in.  
  
The first thing that strikes me is the opposite door, which leads to pitch black. A glance to the right shows me a window that leads to much the same, albeit with the addition of some of the objects in the office reflected on the interior side of the glass. Beside it are two posters, each showing one of the animatronic versions of the cat twins, as well as their respective colors and names.  
  
There's a desk set up just below the window, laden with what I would expect to see in an office of a more professional setting. A thick computer monitor, floppy disk drive, and keyboard occupy one side, sitting next to a coffee mug and what appears to be a digital alarm clock. Beside those are a radio with a newspaper on it, a lamp, a small desk fan, and... A hamburger? It's cute, but something about the eyes sets me on edge.  
  
I look over to the left, near the back of the office. There's a bespectacled brunette lounging on a thick, old leather chair, wearing what I assume is a standard uniform for the guards here at Candy's: A light grey, long-sleeved shirt, secured at the darkened collar with a black tie and tucked into slightly lighter slacks. Black, silver-studded epaulets rest on her shoulders, matching her belt for color.  
  
Resting just below them on her arm is a badge or mark of some kind; black on the border and green on the inside, surrounding a featureless blue cat's head. She has on a pink headband with a bow on it, though it doesn't seem to be doing much to keep her hair out of her face. Most importantly, though...  
  
_She's not paying attention._ I'm honestly not sure if I should be annoyed or relieved. On the one hand, it makes sneaking around a bit easier. On the other...  
  
_"Ugh... What's she getting paid for?"_ Cadence seems to have gone with the former.  
  
_"To say nothing of her personal safety..."_ Bridget also seems a bit irritated, though hers is more concern than anything else.  
  
_At least she's not asleep._ Yet, I note. Switching to plan B of my approach happens faster than that small exchange; I lean back to break line of sight, smooth my hair down somewhat, and straighten my clothes, all to make myself look as harmless as possible. Then, I turn back and walk into the office.  
  
"Hey, miss?"  
  
The guard yelps and jumps hard enough that I can almost see light between her butt and her chair. With speed belying what seemed to be a formidable scare just now, she gathers herself and lunges toward the door; fearing she's planning some kind of arrest or attack, I step back, lifting my arms in self defense...  
  
...Not that it does much good for what she really has in mind. Fast as lightning, her hand closes around the collar of my shirt and starts to pull. Struggling to keep my balance, I step forward again and almost slam into her front.  
  
Thankfully, the guard isn't all that skilled. Her feet are in precisely the wrong place to keep her own balance, and my sudden forward motion starts her tipping backwards.  
  
Seeing her chair is right behind her, I push forward again, this time much harder; the added momentum slides her back just far enough that she ends up in her seat, albeit hard enough to cause her to wince. She still hasn't let go of my collar, a fact I remind her of with a pointed glance at her hand and a delicate clearing of my throat.  
  
Trembling, she lets go with a hasty, frightened glance of her own. "The door! Shut the door!"  
  
I turn around to do just that; when I find the big grey button responsible for the action on the wall and press it, a resounding boom echoes throughout the room. The door seems to simply fall into place, causing me to tense up.  
  
_If that doesn't get their attention, I dunno what will.  
  
_When I turn around again, the guard is leaned halfway over; there's a monitor of some kind set on a small, rolling desk of sorts. A much quieter clicking sound fills the room, and I lean over a ways to see the guard hurriedly tapping at the only controls there: A set of arrow keys.  
  
_The camera system,_ I realize. _Just as it would be in the '80s.  
  
_The guard breathes out a short, harsh sigh, slides the mini-desk away, then nods at the button. "Coast is clear. I think."  
  
"You think, huh?" I can't quite help the dryness of my tone as I open the door. "Would suck if you're wrong." Seeing nothing in the dark, I turn back to the guard. "How come you're so jumpy, anyway?"  
  
She straightens her posture, trying to build some semblance of authority. "My job is pretty simple; make sure nobody's running around here at night. That includes you- How did you even get in here?" Her already-thin facade crumbles with that last bit, giving way to wariness.  
  
"The door was unlocked, so I figured I'd let myself in," I half-lie. "I'm pretty sure I left something here when I stopped by yesterday."  
  
The guard's eyebrow rises. "Really? But if that's true, then why not wait until the morning to check Lost and Found?"  
  
"I happen to know things tend to disappear from there somewhat frequently. Could I at least check?"  
  
She looks somewhat unsure, so I allow a little water to gather in my eyes. "Please? It's a big deal for me."  
  
Uncertainty vanishes, and pity takes its place. "I... Guess... But I'm coming with you, alright? It too dark for you to see-"  
  
"-I can manage," I cut in. "It's not that I doubt your ability, but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for not being at your post... And you seemed _really_ worried that someone was gonna come in through that door. Maybe it'd be best if I went by myself, to attract less attention?"  
  
The guard looks seriously doubtful, but she reaches for the full-size desk in front of her anyway; after fishing around a little bit in a small (but packed) drawer, she hands me a thick flashlight.  
  
"You're going to want this," she explains, "And you might want to keep it somewhat dim. You turn the top clockwise to turn it on and up."  
  
I hold it up and nod, offering a wan smile. "Thank you."  
  
The guard nods back, then seems to realize something. "Hey, I never got your name..."  
  
"Glassen. You?"  
  
"Uhm... Mary."  
  
"Nice. You gonna write a report?"  
  
Mary shakes her head. "Not unless something seriously bad happens."  
  
"Alright. I shouldn't be long, and thanks again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She waves as I turn around; the next step I take puts me on the spot the door comes down in, the boundary where the soft light of the office lamp behind me throws most of my shadow into the yawning darkness of the hall beyond.  
  
_That wasn't so bad... But she's only human... And the night's just beginning.  
  
_I start a cautious pace, hoping I don't run into anything before I turn the flashlight on. Giving the head a quarter turn allows a dim beam to shine out; even though there's nothing obstructing the light, it barely illuminates the tile just a few feet in front of me.  
  
The hall widens out after a while, making it much harder to pick a direction to go in; experimentally flicking the light up, I find the darkness swallows it before it reaches the other side.  
  
Even though I can't sense anyone nearby, I can't help feeling horribly exposed. Vulnerable. The sensation isn't new to me, but being in such a closed-off place with my only hope of escape behind me is still somewhat daunting.  
  
_Hug the wall. It should take you where you need to go eventually._ I'm painfully aware of the slightest sounds; even my slow stealth gait, which I've practiced and made almost perfectly silent over the years, grates on my ears and nerves.  
  
Keeping the light low and pointed down, I stick to the right side of the main hall; along the way forward, I come across a set of two doors. One is marked with a blue silhouette of a cat's head and a tie, while the other has a pink outline in the same shape (though it trades the tie for a bow). A lone trash can sits between the doors, which are situated just a few feet away from a chair-laden table set against the wall.  
  
_Ah, the restrooms. Saw those on the way out,_ I recall. _That means the main dining area should be up ahead... But first, let's test something.  
  
_I reach over to the door leading into the girls' restroom and give the handle a gentle pull. Thankfully silent, the door swings open the fraction I need for proof. _Alright, it's unlocked. Gotta remember this as a potential hiding place... Or ambush spot, if need be.  
  
_The thought of something hiding in there sets me on edge again; my steps around the table are still silent, but plenty tense. Each one brings me closer to the show area, and if memory serves, there are probably at least three animatronics there.  
  
_So if I'm at the entrance to that point, then...  
  
_I swing the light around, illuminating more of the hall. Last time I was here, I didn't see anything related to Parts and Service; that means it's probably hidden somewhere back behind Chester's stage. _Let's just hope he's not there.  
  
_Keeping an ear out for the slightest bit of trouble, I turn away from the main show area and head across the hall. Knowing how out in the open I am, I quicken my steps, keeping my feet as close to the ground as possible until I come across the doorway leading into Chester's room.  
  
A glance behind me reveals nothing but darkness, but that doesn't help me relax. If anything, it's even more unnerving than it would be otherwise. If the animatronics aren't active, what are they doing?  
  
I nearly drop the flashlight when I hear the sound of rustling fabric and dart around the corner, turning the light completely down in hopes of simply disappearing into the dark. For a moment, complete silence dominates the atmosphere. Eventually, I take a cautious peek around the corner.  
  
More darkness. _It'd probably help if I turned on the light, huh...?  
  
_The beam is just as weak as before, mostly because I don't want to risk agitating whatever just moved. Thankfully(?), Chester's stage is right there, about ten feet away from me. The red curtains are just slightly parted, enough that I can barely see the chimp standing inside them.  
  
He's relatively simple in his current form: Dark brown paint over most of his body, excepting his face, feet, and hands, which are light tan. His "clothes" appear to be made of some kind of painted wood, consisting of green shorts held up by matching suspenders with bronze buttons. His eyes are yellowish gold, and dark on the inside, where I would expect to see some hint of light.  
  
I can't say I'm not a little worried. He appears to be inactive, but one hand is frozen right over the left curtain, as if he'd just started to draw it.  
  
_That's not good.  
  
"Clock's ticking, Glas,"_ Cadence whispers. _"If he's not trying anything now, he's probably gonna sound the alarm when you get back."  
  
"We need to find those papers,"_ Bridget adds. _"Cadence is right; time is of the essence."  
  
Don't gotta tell me twice._ Turning the light up a bit, I hurry over to one of the two doors set next to his stage, almost tripping over a cardboard stand depicting two cats in the process. Both of the doors are marked "Employees Only," but the one on my right, closest to the hall, has "Parts and Service" in smaller writing above the bold restriction.  
  
This time, I don't bother nearly as much with caution; upon finding it to be locked, I simply jerk the handle down. A dull clunking sound cracks the silence, and the door creaks open.  
  
The room is somewhat cramped, perhaps half the size of Blank's room. There's a desk directly in front of me; strewn across it are various parts to different animatronics, tools, and what appears to be another penguin robot.  
  
There's a darkened corner to the right of the desk with some kind of bar overhead. Flicking the light over, I see the bulk of a dark blue feline animatronic sitting in the corner, darkened eyes staring in my direction.  
  
_Better hurry._ I don't waste time gawking at him, brightening the light to its fullest and searching the room quickly. I eventually find what I'm looking for in the form of a newspaper article taped to the side of the wall separating the corner from the desk.  
  
"Children Murdered in Robot Factory," the headline reads. "The remains of two children, twins, were found this morning by an employee and identified by their parents. A subsequent investigation concluded that they had been trapped in one of the assembly machines after it had been activated.  
  
For the sake of the family, the names of the victims will not be disclosed- Are you _kidding me?"  
  
"Deep breaths, dear," _Bridget advises. _"There must be an explanation for-"  
  
"Doesn't make it any less annoying,"_ Cadence grumbles. _"I get_ why _they didn't post the names, but that still makes our job harder."  
  
Because now we have to try to track down the parents,_ I realize. _Well, shit. Alexi?  
  
"There's no time, Glassen. You need to move _now. _"_   
  
I take one last look at the paper, searching for the date: September 23rd, 1987. I lock it in, then turn to sprint out the door and almost run into the same navy blue cat I saw just minutes ago.  
  
Somehow he managed to stand without me noticing, and almost blocks my way out of the room. His eyes- eye _sockets_ \- are still dark, but he's directly facing me nonetheless, emitting a strange, low hum that sets the hair on the back of my neck standing straight up.  
  
"Bye!" I dart around his left side and brace my foot against the wall, using the force to shove him properly out of the way; he winds up stumbling back into the corner, though only just. _Man, it's like kicking a refrigerator...!  
  
_The flashlight is still at its brightest, which means I can properly see much more of the hall now that I'm focused on escaping. The curtains on Chester's stage are wide open; the chimp himself is nowhere to be seen.  
  
I bolt out into the main hall, far less concerned about stealth now that I know the way out. A flash of blue darts past the doorway into the show area, just barely falling in my peripheral vision. _Shit.  
  
_The sound of quick footsteps in the dark reaches me, and I promptly speed up as a result. The light of the security guard's office lies ahead, pale orange contrasting with the darkness beyond and the white of the torch's brilliant beam.  
  
"Mary!"  
  
The guard's head pokes out of the doorway; she looks about ready to yank me in again, but I simply thrust the flashlight into her hand after turning it off. Then, without bothering to wait for an answer, I push her onto her butt in the office and slap the door button, leaning out of the way just as it slams down.  
  
As I turn around to pull up the shutter, the sight of two white pinpricks advancing alarmingly quickly down the hall turns my blood to ice.  
  
"Shit!" I reach under the door and start to pry it upward; further expletives do nothing to help me get it out of my way faster, nor do they slow down the source of the rapid footsteps coming my way. Just as they come upon me, I slide under the shutter and yank it down.  
  
There's a resounding boom and a rattle as my pursuer runs straight into the shutter; whoever it is, they were going fast enough to bounce into the office door from the impact, something I'm sure scared the crap out of Mary just now.  
  
_"Don't just sit there, girl!"_ Comes Cadence's tense voice. _"We need to lose them!"  
  
_ Just as she practically yells that last part, a set of clawed fingers appears under the edge of the shutter and starts pulling up.  
  
Seeing a pair of cloth-covered legs in the widening gap, I scuttle backwards on the tile and roll over. I brace my feet on the floor and _push_ , barreling through the door I'd used to enter the place.  
  
A terrible screeching sound shears through the pulse pounding in my ears, and I'm vaguely aware of a small burst of wind behind my head as I bolt around the side of the building.  
  
_I need to hide!  
  
_Hoping to throw my assailant off track, I round another couple of corners before bounding up the side of the burger joint with the help of another rune. I come rolling to a stop a good ways in, flattening myself against the somewhat gravelly top to minimize the chances of being seen.  
  
More running footsteps, these ones going straight past the place I jumped from with no sign of slowing down.  
  
_That was close... Now, who was it?  
  
_Painstaking in my movements, I put one arm over the other in a sort of army crawl. Progress toward the edge of the roof is slow, but since I don't have that much distance to cover, it's not an issue. The second I hear more footsteps, I drop flat again, praying I haven't been seen.  
  
As it turns out, I'm perfectly fine where I'm at, if a bit disconcerted by the obvious sniffing going on below. I risk a peek over the edge, and my stomach drops like a rock.  
  
An entirely too familiar purple ponytail swings from side to side as its owner scans the area. Her tail is low to the ground, the light tip twitching to express annoyance.  
  
"I can _smell_ you, bitch," Cindy growls. "If you make me hunt you down, I promise you won't live to regret it."  
  
_That's kinda uncalled for._ I feel a familiar crease form between my brows, accompanying my racing thoughts. _Doesn't really seem like her, either.  
  
_Indeed, there's something underneath Cindy's low tone that I can't quite place. It's almost as if someone else is speaking through her, someone who knows her well enough to mimic her almost perfectly.  
  
I can also feel something _off_ about her. The aura I felt from her and the penguin yesterday is far more present, but it also feels... Impure. It's not entirely her own. _What's going on...?_ As quietly as I can, I back away from the edge of the roof and roll onto my back, closing my eyes.  
  
_She wouldn't be talking so loud if she knew exactly where I am,_ I reason. _Unless she can clear the roof like I can, there's no reason for her to suspect anything. Especially since the trail leads all the way around the building.  
  
_My train of thought screeches to a complete halt when I hear gravel crunching hard and fast on the other side of the roof. The sound prompts me to roll over and hurriedly push myself to my feet, but I'm almost completely unprepared for what I see when I turn around.  
  
To say Cindy looks furious would be an understatement. Her lips are drawn back in a terrible snarl, one that bares a set of incredibly sharp, interlocking fangs in place of her normal teeth. The whites of her eyes are no longer visible, having been replaced by an orange-ish iris, and her pupils are so thin that they resemble claw scratches in the middle.  
  
Her eyes as a whole are unnervingly wide, enough to show the veins standing out against the rest of the orbs. The pinpricks I saw earlier aren't quite as obvious now that we aren't stuck in the pitch black of the building, but they still stand out in the dim light of the night sky.  
  
_"How the Hell did she even get up here?"_ Cadence demands, alarm sharpening her voice.  
  
_"Don't move,"_ Bridget breathes. _"She can speak, but I sense her current state of mind is largely the same as that of the creature she resembles."  
  
_The act of turning to face her may well have bought me precious time, since she stopped her charge when our eyes met. Still, she's uncomfortably close, and the agitated twitching of her now-bottlebrushed tail tells me I might have a few seconds at most to figure something out.  
  
Fortunately, I've had rather extensive training in escape scenarios, thanks to my many past missions. Most were in harsher environments, so this is gonna be a cake walk. For this particular instance, I recall: Bridget's aura is usually associated with solid ice, but it's also good for supercooling and compressing small amounts of air.  
  
Cindy takes a step forward, and I prepare myself. A light blue rune fades into place under my right foot, pressure mounting while I adjust my trajectory.  
  
The feline blinks, and that's when I set the rune off, releasing the built-up energy and flying straight at her.  
  
Surprise registers in her eyes as I close the gap between us, faster than she obviously thought possible. With the burst of energy the rune provides me, I bowl Cindy right over, taking note of her breathy grunt when her back hits the roof.  
  
She becomes the platform for my next jump, but I underestimate her recovery speed; just as the rune triggers, I feel a long strip of fire lace down my calf, almost preventing me from landing properly on the ground.  
  
Thankfully, I manage to avoid faceplanting on the pavement, and a series of slightly weaker runes mark my path into the nearby forest.  
  


**1:45 AM**

  
I don't know exactly how long I spent running, but looking back on it, Cindy probably stopped chasing me once we got a few hundred feet away from the burger joint. Just to make sure, I took several twists and turns through the sparse woods, staying somewhat close to the town to make sure I don't get lost.  
  
I eventually find my way back to my apartment. On my way up the fire escape, I discover that the pain I feel in my calf is from a series of long, shallow scratches that start under my knee and reach dangerously close to my Achilles tendon.  
  
_They aren't that deep, though..._ Could it be because I was too fast for her? I doubt it; if she had the time to do that, then she could've easily done worse. Then again, my healing ability makes it hard to determine exactly what happened. Maybe it _was_ worse, just not by _much_.  
  
_Did she intentionally miss?  
  
"Seems unlikely,"_ Cadence replies.  
  
_"Perhaps not as unlikely as you think,"_ Bridget's calm voice returns. _"As Glassen said, Cindy could very well have used the time she had contact to inflict a far more serious injury. Perhaps her intention wasn't to maim, but rather to capture."  
  
"Who says she only needs her claws to kill people?"_ Cadence shoots back. _"Did you see the teeth on that bitch? She could kill a cow with those!"  
  
"I am very well aware, Cadence. However, I am also aware that she didn't simply kill Glassen as she could have during her initial charge."  
  
You both have good points... But I don't think we're going to find out which it was until we go back tomorrow. If we're lucky, she'll feel a bit more amiable in the morning.  
  
_Throughout the conversation, I get into my nightclothes (read: Take off everything but my shirt) and lightly dress my wound, knowing it'll be gone by the time I wake up. _Kinda irritated I couldn't find any names, though. It means we'll have to do this the hard way.  
  
"You're not seriously gonna-"_ Cadence's protest is cut both by Bridget's sudden chill and my own mental stare.  
  
_Yes, I am. Depending on what happens, these people could need something entirely different than an ass kicking. Not everything has to be solved with violence, Cadence.  
  
"Tell that to the psycho cat,"_ the vampiric spirit mutters.  
  
_"That's hardly fair,"_ Bridget chides. _"Did you not notice there was something wrong? She clearly wasn't herself."  
  
"Whether she's herself or not is a moot point at night," _Cadence counters. _"She's still angry, vicious, and_ dangerous. _"  
  
Let's try to settle down for tonight, alright girls? We can figure this out. We always do.  
  
"Good night, Glassen."_ Bridget's voice is soft and reassuring; it fits with how she usually is, despite her state of being.  
  
_"'Night, Glassen."_ Cadence sounds distracted. Maybe the encounter with the purple feline shook her more than she's letting on...


	3. Boot.MemCore CINv1.22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Glassen's recovering from the night's encounter, someone else is troubled by doubts and nightmares. Could she be willing to take the first step?  
> (POV Switch)

Fog fills the room, somehow. I can't see more than a couple of feet in front of me, even though I'm still inside the building. At least, I think I am...? It's dark, which itself wouldn't be a problem without the aforementioned fog. I'm still standing on the stage, next to my pain-in-the-ass brother-  
  
 _Wait, he's not there. Why...? What's going on?_  
  
The sound of metal smashing against metal screeches in my ear, and I angle it in that direction. It sounds distant, unclear, like the rest of my surroundings. _  
  
What's happening?_  
  
The sound repeats, this time much louder, more focused, and followed closely by a scream that sets me on edge. Not just any scream, either... I know the voice.  
  
_Blank's in trouble!_   
  
...!  
  
I can't move. _Why can't I fucking move?!  
  
_My rage builds inhumanly fast as I struggle to move; something, anything, _I just need to get to her!  
  
_A dim, dark shape runs by, too blurry for me to make out in the haze. Too tall to be Blank, though.  
  
As if on cue, I finally feel one foot lift off the stage; the sudden movement almost takes me by surprise, but it only registers vaguely as I tear across the room, heading for Blank.  
  
My vision clears up once I get there... And I almost wish it didn't.  
  
Blank's laying on one side on the floor, light hair pooled around her. Her skirt's stained with oil, and part of one of her arms is lying next to her, no longer attached.  
  
I run over, kneeling down and gently resting a hand on her uninjured shoulder. The action simply causes her to curl up tighter, whining pitifully.  
  
 _"That son of a bitch..."_  
  
My surroundings blur again as I take off, sprinting as fast as I can toward the only way in and out of the burger joint. The shutter's down, but it's not sealed; as a result, I pull it up easily, barely wasting three seconds before continuing the chase.  
  
He's not in line of sight when I get outside, but I can smell him, his fear...   
  
_H̡̕e͢ ̷̵w̶̡o̶n̨͝'̢͝t͞ es҉c̸̴a̷̧p̢͢e̡._  
  
Something in my gut tells me he's trying to lose me around the corners...   
  
_T͝y̢͟͞p̡i͏͏c̡a̷l͢͞ pr͞e̛͠y͏͘͡.̛͘͠  
  
I need to cut him off. I need to __ki̴̷͠l͏̨l̶ ̧͟h͘im͞͞͠.  
  
_My surroundings darken entirely, and when they come back, I've got him pinned to the ground. He's begging me to spare him...  
  
 _P̸a̡͞t͠h̷e̕tic̷.̴̡_ _  
  
"Cindy... Please...!"  
_ _  
_ The voice is wrong. _Why is he... What is this?  
  
__J̡u̷͠͡s̴̛ţ kil̵̡͜l͠͡ ̕͢h҉i̶̸m!̢ ̛He̕ ̴͡d͠͏e̕͞ş͢͝e̴r͜͡v̢͢ȩ͢s̕ ̡i̕t̛!  
  
_Wait... 'He?' The one looking up at me now is...  
  
 _"Cindy! Cindy, wake up!"_  
  
 _\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
"Cindy!"  
  
A thunderous clap hits my ears and I nearly fall over, my inner mechanisms vibrating from the force of whatever just hit my back.  
  
Candy backs away and into his place on the stage, trying -and failing- to act as though he wasn't concerned just now.  
  
I sway a little in place, waiting for my subsystems to fully boot up. When they do, I shrug my shoulders -one side, then the other- and fix Candy with a reproachful stare, purely out of habit.  
  
"Couldn't you have hit a little harder?"  
  
"I would if I didn't think that'd make it worse." Candy's got his hands up in a half-serious gesture of surrender. _Almost their default position, really,_ I muse.  
  
The reminder of just how little he cares about his position wakes me up the rest of the way, but I bite back a retort. I've literally been awake for all of three minutes; starting up now would be a personal record, and the _last_ thing he needs is another 'reason' to ignore me.  
  
Besides, it's not like he's causing my troubled sleep... As if sensing my thoughts (he does that sometimes, and it's annoying as Hell), Candy drops the first bomb of the day.  
  
"Another of _those_ dreams?"  
  
_I'm not starting that so soon._ Pretending to ignore him, I peer closely at the clock set just over our stage. Not quite time for the place to open, but not much time before then either.  
  
"I'm just looking out for you," Candy mutters. "You're the only one so far who's been having that... Issue."  
  
_Issue.  
  
_"You mean _nightmares_ , Candy? I'm pretty sure you've had at least one since we first activated here."  
  
"Yeah, but that was _once_ in the entire month _._ You've been having them ever since that one turd beat the shit outta Blank two weeks ago." Still pretending to be uninterested, he crouches and slings his legs over the edge of the stage.  
  
Air whistles past my canines when I blow it out, reaching over my head and standing on my toes. It doesn't help me relax, so I start pacing around.  
  
"What makes you so sure it's not a design feature, Candy? Maybe you don't deal with it as much, but it's obviously not impossible."  
  
"If that were the case," Candy drawls, "Chester would've said something by now. He hasn't, so-"  
  
_Opening spotted._ "You sure he didn't tell you anything? You tend to take your talks over to his stage pretty frequently-"  
  
"Do you pour your troubles onto your new girlfriend?"  
  
... _Wait, what?_ "Who're you talking about?" _He'd better not be...  
  
_"You know who I mean. I saw you walking her out last night. You make plans to meet up somewhere~?"  
  
_Of_ course _he is.  
  
_"Firstly, she's _not_ my girlfriend," I seethe. _I almost killed her, for one..._ "Secondly, even if we were, if I knew her name-"  
  
A smug grin spreads on Candy's face and he starts to make an obvious dig, but I run him over. "-It'd be none of your business. And you _know_ -"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, 'it's not like that,'" he finishes. He exaggerates a bored yawn, and gets up to stand back in his spot. "Leave Chester out of it and I won't drag your lady friends in."  
  
_Yeah, I will, but everyone knows you two are so close because_ _all the girls are smart enough not to listen to you._ I would've spit that out if a harsh buzzing noise hadn't sent that thought right out the window.  
  
An electrifying sensation causes me to shudder, reminding me of the generators hidden below the stage. Supposedly, they're meant to supply us with the power to move around in between performances, but I haven't been feeling any more motivated by them than anything else.  
  
Besides, with this kind of current, there's no way I'd have been able to... _To..._  
  
Another sharp sensation snaps me out of what could've turned into a nasty loop. Briefly glancing at my brother, I follow suit and stand perfectly still on stage, appearing as though I'd just woken up.  
  
I can hear faint muttering from all the way across the joint, and the jangling of a half dozen keys on a ring thumping against the junior manager's leg. Small tapping sounds grow as he comes down the hall, heading for Chester's stage.  
  
The days usually start like this: When 6 AM rolls by, everyone goes back to their place. Candy and I on our stage, Chester on his, Blank in her Drawing Room (assuming she ever came out), and Penguin in the kitchen. The night guard scrambles to get out, barely sparing those of us still out a second glance on the way, or even a nod for whoever comes in to open the building.  
  
_Not that I blame her. Being stuck in here at night would be pretty creepy for ć̷̪͖ó̸͎̩͆w̷̥̙̒͠a̵͖̺͍̅r̷͇ḏ̴͉͛̈́̈ş̶̺̮̈̓͂ most people.  
  
_This one is slightly different, though. On top of ~~attempted murder~~ disturbed sleep on my part, there's the fact that the door had somehow been opened without a key or a hammer. I know _I_ didn't do the lock any favors, but how did _she_ get in without the whole building hearing about it? Mary, at least, should've been able to tell...  
  
_I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon enough.  
  
_Out of habit, I shift back into animatronic form as Emil comes through the doorway; a cursory glance tells me Candy's done the same. It's not necessarily that we don't want Emil to find out- I'm pretty sure he knows already, or at least suspects. Everyone of more superstitious stock does, which is why the other employees tend to keep us at arm's length 24/7.  
  
Still, best to not give him ideas, or freak out whoever might've entered in his place.  
  
_Already enough drama here as it is...  
  
_"You two get through the night alright?"  
  
I focus on Emil again. He sets one foot onto the stage and steps up, setting a heavy-looking, opaque toolkit down between us. I can't quite see what's inside from my current angle, but fixing that would mean moving "unprovoked." Best not to mess with the guy responsible for keeping things running smoothly.  
  
In case you're wondering, no, I'm not afraid of him. Emil's actually pretty decent... For a guy, anyway. Not that most would know that just by looking at him. Generally speaking, he has a dark aesthetic; dark hair, dark gloves (I've never seen him without them), dark shoes, and dark shadows under his eyes, courtesy of the dark bandanna he wears just over them.  
  
Uniform's the same as Mary's though, which used to confuse me until he explained: Yes, he's junior manager, but he still has to fill in for that one guy who Ï̷̼ ̶͕̑k̷̠̈́ĭ̸̥l̴̢̔l̶͙̀ę̷̔d̴͍̃ went missing. There's also Frank, who was _supposed_ to be here for the day shift...  
  
Emil waves one of his diagnostic tools, a long, black, handheld box, in front of me in a slow up/down motion. He does the same for Candy after the tool gives off an affirmative chirp, then repeats the whole thing from behind.  
  
"You two _seem_ to be okay... No circuit damage, but it seems like your output is a bit lower than usual." He turns to me as he says the last part, looking like he just saw something completely inexplicable.  
  
_He may be right.  
  
_"Would you raise an arm for me, Cindy? Doesn't matter which."  
  
I do as he requests, the servos in my right arm whirring faintly as I lift it forward and up, slowly, until my hand is level with my shoulder. Emil reaches into the box and takes out a different tool, waving it over my arm and scrunching up his brows.  
  
I try to avoid sudden moves around the employees. Partially because I don't want to have to deal with the drama that comes from scaring them, and partially as a direct counter to Candy's love of pranks. It's always felt... _Me_ to be that way. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate fun, much as Candy and Chester would try to convince you otherwise. I just don't feel like it has to involve scaring the locals shitless.  
  
Today, though, there's another reason for the slowed motion.  
  
"Your endoskeleton's undamaged, so that's good. No cracks, no smudges, pinions where they should be..."  
  
I can't really explain it, partially because there's no good way _to_ explain it. Machines don't get tired; that's what separates them from humans when it comes to manual labor. It's their advantage, why they're destined to take on the industry. But I can't think of any other word to use... Tired. Exhausted, even, on some of the worse days. Usually after something bad happens the night before.  
  
_After someone d̵̯̄ī̵̥ę̵͠s̷̺̎ disappears.  
  
_Emil gently (I think?) taps my forearm and nods; I lower it back to my side. Aside from that, the only thing to move while I'm in this state are my eyes. Thankfully, he doesn't seem all that disturbed by it... Another thing to separate him from the others.  
  
Predictably, Candy's motions are a lot less cautious, but not to the point of danger. His arm rises in half a second, something that would've caused anyone other than Emil to trip off the stage in shock.  
  
He doesn't bat an eye, and gets right back to diagnosing my brother. More chirping from the diagnostic tool, another tap on an arm. Another surprise.  
  
"W-Wh-What's the ba-ad news, d-doc?" A bolt of panic shoots through me, and I try to send it through my stare to Candy. I like to think of our voices in android form as our real ones, and I vastly prefer them... But not forcing them through voice boxes designed for different sounds entirely. In Candy especially, it comes out wavering and somewhat distorted, like an audible funhouse mirror.  
  
_What the Hell are you doing?! You're going to get us in trouble!  
_  
Emil looks up; Candy turns to look at him directly, mouth frozen in a permanent, plastic grin. The human's eyes widen just a hair, but he doesn't leap back, yell, or use the taser I know he carries. Instead, he gives me and my brother a surprise in the form of a well-meaning hand on Candy's shoulder.  
  
"There is none. You're all set for the show." No smile, but no outward hostility either. Candy's obviously surprised too, because he doesn't bother to follow up with anything else, smartass or otherwise. He lowers his arm, faces forward, and doesn't move again.  
  
Emil steps out from behind Candy, moving between us to set his tool back in the box. It snaps shut with a _click_ , and he hops off the stage with it. He turns to give us one last, unreadable look, then sets off down the room for Blank's area.  
  
She never really talks about her time with him, but given there's no suspicious noise or signs of trouble later in the day, I assume he's taking care of her just as much as the rest of us. At least, I hope to God he is...  
  
Now that I'm not being watched, I shake my head, trying to clear it. I mean, I need to be at least partially in working order before I start the day for real. A glance up at the clock tells me I don't have long to think. As soon as Emil's done checking up on Blank, he's going to take his kit and disappear into the office, right before the first customers of the day show up.  
  
My eyes wander here and there in the meantime, taking in the show room for the umpteenth time. Penguin does a really good job of keeping the place neat, even during the day. After hours, though, when he gets his hands on a broom, you can hardly tell there was any sign of human activity.  
  
The floor reflects everything; tables, pictures, the patterns on the wall... It's hard to believe it was covered in confetti and tracked-in dirt, of the various types kids are liable to step in. It even occasionally reflects candlelight, whenever Hanry gets the brilliant idea to set up one of the 'ritual sites' he reads about where the customers can see.  
  
Ordinarily I wouldn't care, since nothing ever comes of it (not like he hopes, anyway). However, the patterns he traces tend to scare some of the older customers, and the older ones being scared makes the little ones nervous, and it never ends well. Apparently, there's some kind of "Satanic panic" gripping the country, which makes reactions that much worse. And there's the mess that needs cleaning up.  
  
After the third incident involving such shenanigans, Penguin and I finally managed to convince Hanry to at least keep it in his own room. He didn't really respond to that, but given that it hasn't happened since, I'm assuming he grudgingly agreed. I feel a bit bad, since it animates him so much, but business is getting harder already without him helping superstitious rumors along.  
  
_There's got to be at least some nugget of truth to it though, right? After all, most animatronics can't change like we can.  
  
_The jingle that plays when someone opens the front door sounds throughout the building, and I fix my eyes firmly ahead. The first customer is already here, I can hear them coming through the hall and-  
  
_Hold on a second.  
  
_ The glance I get is too short to really get a feel for who it is, courtesy of the curtains dropping down in front of me. I can still hear, though, and if I had a heart in this form, it would've stopped cold.  
  
"Am I really the first one here? I'd have thought there'd be more by now. In fact, I specifically waited until after 10 because-"  
  
_Has it really been four hours already? I could've sworn- Wait, no, forget that. What the Hell is_ she _doing here?_  
  
"The first customers usually come at around lunch time, since the food here is... Well, food." Emil's voice floats across in response.  
  
"You were going to say 'edible,' weren't you?" I can practically hear her smirking, tamping down a laugh. "I don't blame you. Freddy's isn't all that bad a place, but their pizza can't really compete." She pauses for a moment. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I? I'd hate to be an inconvenience..." She actually sounds serious, and I'm not sure whether to laugh, scream, or cry over it.  
  
_Why is she back?_ Why?  
  
"Nono, you're just fine." Emil sounds a bit rushed, like he's not used to dealing with people like this. Not enough to be rude, but enough for me to notice. "Anyway, do you want to get something to drink, or eat? I was just about to get a latte."  
  
"Uh... God, I'm sorry, I think..." She sounds really uncomfortable. This time, the conflict is whether to get between them or stay, to drag her to the entrance and throw her out or walk her to the same booth I met her in yesterday and talk again.  
  
"Y-You know what, I think maybe some plain water would be nice. I had my caffeine fix just a little while back. How much?"  
  
"You don't have to pay for this one," Emil starts. I can hear his concern from here. Just what's going on...? "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"  
  
"Ye-Yeah, I'm positive. I'm just gonna... Yeah. And thank you." Hurried footsteps in one direction, toward the booths, and slower footsteps in another, toward the kitchen.  
  
_...I'm definitely checking this out.  
  
_Normally, I don't break the 'rules' (more like unspoken suggestions) like this, but since nobody bought any tickets to see me and my brother perform as animatronics, and it's already ten in the morning...  
  
I shift on the spot, glad to be able to look at my hands and see skin and five fingers, then run them through my hair while I put it up into its usual ponytail. Candy also shifts, but he obviously doesn't intend to stay that way. Once I'm ready, he pokes my side and smirks.  
  
"Break a leg~" His faux-whisper wouldn't reach anyone outside the curtain, but I can practically feel my cheeks burning when I give him a half-hearted shove. My responding "Uch" actually sounds a lot louder, but I can't care less right now. I turn and walk down into the backstage area, then pause at the door. I don't think Emil would mind much, but better safe than sorry.  
  
"Here's your water. Would you like me to start up the show, or...?"  
  
"Ah, that's okay. I'll enjoy the peace and quiet for now... Thanks for the drink."  
  
Footsteps walking off, the faint thud of a glass being set on the table, and a long, shaky sigh.  
  
_That's my cue.  
  
_The door barely squeaks when I slip out, but as with every other sound, it's amplified to my ears. The girl sitting at the same booth we talked over yesterday doesn't seem to have noticed that in particular, but she looks up from her glass anyway when I head over.  
  
_Holy shit. I...  
  
_I can't begin to describe the sinking feeling I get when I see her face, fully, for the second time during the day.  
  
Her eyes have dark shadows under them, completely unrelated to any kind of clothing. They're also wide open, but appear less so out of wakefulness and more out of necessity. Like she's waiting for something to go wrong. A thin layer of sweat coats her forehead, and one foot taps anxiously at the floor under the table, matching her finger strokes on the glass.  
  
Her breathing seems tightly controlled, coming in short puffs. To top all of that off, she's also trembling, and her arms are covered in goosebumps.  
  
In other words, she's an exhausted, nervous wreck.  
  
_I did this, didn't I? Hell, why am I even asking? I_ know _what happened. Her leg...  
  
_I can't see it from here, but I know that beneath her jeans, there are long, fresh marks like a giant cat scratch. My marks. I stop just shy of the seat opposite hers, not sure whether talking to her would give either of us a heart attack.  
  
It seems for a split second almost as if I'm right, when she stops tapping at the floor and wrings her hands. Then she looks me square in the eyes, and some small part of me takes that moment to appreciate the fact that hers are a less intense, but no less intelligent, shade of blue than Penguin's. They sharpen a touch, and she motions across the table.  
  
"Please, have a seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's the third chapter done. POV switches are going to be even more uncommon than action sequences, and set at very specific points in the story. You'll see why later.


	4. Digging Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Glassen gets two leads and meets three more of the crew personally.

Cindy stands where she is for a moment, looking dubious. Her tail flicks uneasily near her calves, briefly distracting me from the obvious war happening in her mind. I can almost see the gears turning (no pun intended), trying to figure out what to say first.  
  
_Could this be any more awkward?_ I groan internally. _Fine time for the others to clam up..._ I can feel my shirt sticking to my back. Cindy's mouth is shut tight, her jaw squared, but with the way her eyes are flicking around, I'm pretty sure she's trying to think of something to break the silence.  
  
It's all I can do to keep my breath under control when I puff it out in a short sigh. "I promise, I'm not here to yell at you. I just want to talk." _God, I hope that doesn't sound as patronizing as I think it does...  
  
_ Cindy blinks, but doesn't protest. Looking supremely uncomfortable _(you and me both, girl)_ , she slides into the opposite bench, eyes glued to the table. Her tail thumps lightly against the bottom of the seat, still agitated. I can't see her hands, but I imagine they're doing something, too.  
  
I rest my left arm on the table, raising the opposite hand to wipe some sweat away. _Get it together._ "I, uh... Don't think I ever introduced myself. I'm..." _Technically it isn't a lie.  
  
_"...Glassen," I finish lamely. _I really wish I had a real last name.  
  
_Cindy's eyes briefly flick up, and she opens her mouth as if to say her name, then thinks better of it. Her gaze falls again, and she shifts awkwardly in her spot. When her voice does come out, it's low in volume and tone. "You already know mine."  
  
_Man... I kinda wanna get this over with as fast as humanly possible, but I can't be the only one noticing this. Let's start with the basics.  
  
_"So... It's kinda chilly out..." I trail off, immediately struggling to suppress the urge to facepalm. _Weather, really? Come on, G. That's just sad.  
  
_However, Cindy doesn't explode, leave, or do much of anything else, really. Instead, she manages to surprise me.  
  
"That could be why it's so quiet," she ventures. She lapses back into silence, but at least the table isn't the most interesting thing ever anymore.  
  
_Progress, kinda... You know what? Fuck it. No use beating around the bush.  
  
_I take a deep breath and tent my hands over the table, careful not to knock over the glass in front of me. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, now, after what happened. I can explain, if you'll let me... And if there's a place to do so out of general earshot, that'd be great."  
  
I briefly check around as I finish that last part, looking for any signs of eavesdropping. The curtain is motionless, but I know Candy's there. The rest of the joint is almost unnervingly quiet; on top of the lack of customers this time of day, it's almost as if the animatronics are in hiding. I can tell it's not really the case only because of the one sitting in front of me and the blurry bit of beige sitting in the corner of my eye.  
  
My hopes for a quick in sink a little when Cindy sits up a bit straighter, her attempt at a neutral expression hardening. "I think you'd better say why you came back first."  
  
_Of course it's not going to be that easy. "Hey, remember me? I almost died last night but I've got a super secret plan to work around that, and all you need to do is... Trust in me~" Yeah, right. You're not that stupid, you can figure something out.  
  
_It's my turn to shift uncomfortably, but I keep my hands where they are. _Here goes.  
  
_"You remember how we were talking about the shadiness going on over at Freddy's?"  
  
She nods.  
  
"Well, I kinda took a break from looking into that. I know where to look, and I already have some clues about who did it, but I won't be able to do anything until he comes back. In the meantime..."  
  
I recount what I saw in the newspaper to her, watching her carefully for any signs of alarm or suspicion. Surprisingly, she doesn't explode with remarks such as, "That's illegal!" or "Get out!" Instead, I get a resigned sigh.  
  
"There's no stopping you, is there?" Her tone would be almost completely flat, if not for the hints of genuine curiosity creeping through. "You did come back after last night... Either you're really brave, or really stupid."  
  
I lean back against my seat, noting that I can see russet now for the first time today. Her expression is still neutral, bordering on stern, but I can tell she's struggling to keep it that way.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to find out later, huh?" The question comes out a bit weaker than Cadence would've liked, but I'm not trying for a "fight me" attitude right now. _Maybe I'll mess with her a bit.  
  
_"Besides," I continue with a small smile, "You've only seen me when I'm trying to get away. If I'd still been inside, that would've been a different story."  
  
Cindy raises one eyebrow in an "Uh-huh." kind of look, but I wave my hand next to the table's edge to get her attention, pre-empting her reply. Her eyes follow the motion, and I stick my leg out from under the table.  
  
Shock registers in her expression as I hike up my pant leg a ways, showing the almost flawless skin on my calf.  
  
"What... How...?" In a sharp contrast to her carefully measured tone earlier, her voice quavers now with emotion; exactly what, I can't tell.  
  
"As you can see, I'm just fine." I drop the fabric and wave up near my face, drawing her attention back to me proper.  
  
"But..." Cindy tilts her head ever so slightly, struggling to make sense of it. "I could've sworn... The blood..."  
  
_Gotta be careful here._  
  
"Oh, it still happened," I assure her. "I just happen to be a step above most when it comes to recovery. And really, even if I wasn't..." I sit up and look her straight in the eye, clasping my hands on the table. "This obviously isn't expected behavior. Don't you want to know what's happening too?"  
  
Cindy's eyes drop to the table, and she starts playing with her tail. "Yeah, but..." She stops, and I can almost hear the inner debate. Finally, she sighs.  
  
"I can't give away company secrets, but I can tell you that there's someone you need to keep an eye out for," she almost-whispers, leaning in closer. "He's quiet most of the time, but he was decommissioned a couple of months back for hurting a customer."  
  
"How badly?" The question is met with a solemn stare, and I nod. "Ah."  
  
"He's not the biggest one here," Cindy continues, "But he is bigger than my brother. Darker, too. You'll know when you see him... But I'd stay away if I could."  
  
_Interesting._ I arch an eyebrow. "This guy have a name?"  
  
Cindy shrugs. "Technically it's also Candy, but we've been calling him Oldy to separate him from my twin. At least he's not a womanizer..." She mutters that last part under her breath, leaning back and crossing her arms.  
  
My thoughts briefly snap back to the night before, when I left Parts and Services in a hurry. _That eyeless cat... Was that him? I'll have to check that out for sure.  
  
_"Alright, then. Anyone or anything else I should be on the lookout for?"  
  
Cindy pauses to think, and I involuntarily shiver in my seat. _Gah... What was that about?_ A cursory look around reveals nothing out of the ordinary, but I still can't help feeling like I'm being watched. Intently.  
  
"Maybe... Actually, yeah. Two. This is gonna sound weird, but..." Cindy looks a bit embarrassed, as though she's revealing a dirty secret. "One of them's a hamburger, or at least supposed to be."  
  
_Huh?_ I do a double take, and an incredulous smile forms before I can stop it. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
Cindy nods, scratching absentmindedly at her forearm. "I know, it sounds crazy, but Hanry's really no different from the rest of us. Not in build, at least. He's a bit... Eccentric, though. Really into supernatural stuff, especially demons."  
  
_Hold up. This could be interesting..._ "Is that so?" I ask, trying to sound morbidly curious. _I mean, I_ am _, but I'm not really put off by it.  
  
_"Mhm," Cindy grunts affirmatively. "Tried several times to do some kind of 'summoning.' None of them worked, so we've only ever had to deal with calming spooked customers."  
  
_Very interesting._ I make a mental note in my head, then almost jump out of my skin when a bright, masculine voice suddenly sounds right next to my ear.  
  
"Yeah, Penguin was pissed having to do the cleanup. Didn't seem to mind you though~"  
  
Trying my damnedest to not go ballistic out of reflex, I slowly turn to face the source of the voice. _So this is what the chimp looks like...  
  
_He's huge. Really. Maybe not the biggest guy I've ever seen, but I wouldn't put him at less than six feet even. The height isn't even what throws me off, it's the bulk; his clothes do a good job of smoothing and hiding his muscles, but I'm willing to bet the guy could take on a group of pro wrestlers without breaking a sweat.  
  
Speaking of his clothes, I'm almost tempted to say "Howdy, partner!" Sleek black shoes, pants stylized to look like black chaps over grey slacks, a silver belt buckle shaped like crossed bananas, an orange, white-cuffed shirt that cuts to black over upper torso, green suspenders, and a purple... Tie? It's not as long as Candy's, and not thin enough to technically count as a neckerchief, but it's not flared like a classic cravat.  
  
_God, I suck at clothing names..._ Perhaps more striking than the odd color scheme is how young he looks. I'd say early twenties at the oldest, despite the sideburns, which are almost as thick as the rest of his hair and just as brown. They cover part of his ears, larger than a human's and positioned the same. The "fur" also frames a tanned face, which bears a bright, toothy grin and yellow-golden eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Chester," Cindy grumbles, snapping me back to the situation at hand. "I was _just_ talking about someone scaring the tar out of the customers."  
  
_Was I really staring long enough to give that impression? Geez...  
  
_Chester holds up his hands in a placating gesture, smile never fading. "Hey, take a chill pill. I didn't think-"  
  
"-Clearly," Cindy interrupts, glowering at him. "Really, don't you have-"  
  
_Better do something quick.  
  
_"Hey, now," I cut in. "There's no way Big Guy would've gotten this close if I'd been paying attention. Besides, I can think of worse to be startled by."  
  
Cindy looks doubtful, but I give her a look I hope isn't too harsh. She nods, quieting down, and I turn to face Chester again.  
  
"So, what brings you over here, bud?"  
  
He focuses on me, again ever-present smile growing just a bit brighter, lowering his hands to tuck his thumbs in his pockets. A light brown, tufted tail flicks and curls behind him; while good for conveying mood and helping him climb, it confuses people a bit regarding what he's supposed to be.  
  
"Oh, not much. I heard Cindy from over in the other room, and I wanted to see why she's the only one out. Turns out she's entertaining some good company~"  
  
Cindy groans and winces. "So _that's_ what this is about." She leans back, crosses her arms, and jerks her head in the direction of the stage behind her.  
  
"Your boyfriend's back there still."  
  
"Ugh, Cindy!" Candy's voice floats out from behind the curtain shortly before he parts it and steps out, mildly offended. "I keep telling you, it's not like that!"  
  
Cindy rolls her eyes and turns partway in her seat to look at him fully, eyes narrowing. "That's what you get for your little jab earlier."  
  
Candy shakes his head and walks past the table, tapping Chester on the arm on his way. "Let's go. Don't wanna ruin the moment~"  
  
"Too late." Chester snickers and winks at me, then turns to follow Candy out of the main party room.  
  
Cindy growls in frustration, burying her face in her palms and slowly pulling them down to uncover her eyes.  
  
I end up snickering a little myself, in spite of myself and the situation. "Quite the merry band, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Cindy shakes her head, and I hear a light _thump_ from her side of the table, likely her tail. "I wish..."  
  
Agitated though she is, I can tell she's also relaxed in some way. _Probably good to have some sense of normalcy, then. Maybe I should give her a break.  
  
_I look at the clock to confirm: It's 11:15. By some miracle, other customers haven't shown up yet, but I'm not going to push the situation just yet. "I should probably be going, now. Got a lot to think about, and my work's cut out for me."  
  
I slide out of the booth, straightening my clothes and turning toward the doorway.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." I turn to face the purple feline, who's still seated for the moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The other person you need to know about..." Cindy looks uneasy, eyes occasionally darting around the room. "He's... Not normal. Not like the rest of us."  
  
_This should be good._ "Oh?"  
  
She stands, tail flicking near her calves. "He looks a lot like my brother... Like Candy, but dark. Like if Candy decided to go goth, or-" _Ah._  
  
"-Like his shadow came to life?" I finish for her.  
  
Cindy nods, apparently relieved she didn't have to say it herself. "Yeah, pretty much. How'd you guess?"  
  
I contemplate my wording. "It's not as unusual as you might think. Has he done anything crazy?"  
  
The purple feline shakes her head, disturbing her ponytail. "No, nothing violent. Just... Unpredictable. Like Chester, but intentional, and more likely to use my brother as a patsy. Problem is, I've only caught him that way once, and I have no idea who's doing what now..." She trails off, looking rightly troubled.  
  
_Valuable info, to be sure._ I almost take her hand, but end up clenching and unclenching mine by my side. Keeping my voice even isn't nearly as much of a challenge as it was earlier, thankfully.  
  
"Try not to worry too much about it," I tell her in as gentle a tone I can muster. "I'll get to the bottom of this soon, and you just put me off to a great start. Thanks for the info."  
  
Cindy nods, then straightens up her posture and puts on a more confident look. "I mean, it's the least I can do right now. I-" She cuts herself off, reconsidering what to say, then quickly shakes her head. "Oh, never mind. Be careful, alright? I don't want any repeats of last night."  
  
I can't quite keep a smile off my face as I gesture toward her. "Hey, that rhymed."  
  
The purple feline tries to give me a serious look, tilting her head slightly and putting her hand on her hip, but I can see the barest hint of a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
I go along with the effort, slightly raising my hands in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'm going~ See you soon." Turning around, I catch the girl I saw yesterday (what was her name again?) quickly ducking back into her room.  
  
I'm already almost at the office when I hear Cindy's voice again, just a tad stronger, sharper than earlier. "But not too soon, yeah?"  
  
I don't answer her question. Instead, I grin and wave over my shoulder at her, nod at Emil as I pass the office door, then step into the entryway. I can see a couple of cars in the lot already through the glass doors; they must've just arrived, since I can also see people climbing out and exhaust climbing into the air.  
  
_Well, that's three leads now. Oldy, Hanry, and Candy's Shadow. Haven't seen either of the latter, and I know that last one isn't likely to just show up for a chat and tea. But last I saw the cat, it was while I was in a hurry to leave._  
  
"Better hope he's friendly," I mutter to myself as I turn down the street. "Otherwise this is gonna get ugly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, no huge plotholes... But it'd be terribly ironic if a fic designed to plug them had too many of its own. X)  
> Up next: Seek, and Ye Shall Find


	5. Seek, and Ye Shall Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glassen's heads to Candy's to make contact with the first lead Cindy gave her the day prior. In spite of her efforts, it seems something or someone has noticed, and is trying to hinder her progress... But why?

When I manage to force my eyes open again to look at the clock at my bedside, it's 11:45 PM. _Oh, man-! Shit!  
  
_Wakening panic shatters the fog hanging over my mind, but grace doesn't appear in the critical moment when I throw my blankets aside. As a result, I end up half-falling out of my bed and faceplanting on the floorboards, missing the nightstand by maybe an inch.  
  
"Ugh, dammit..." I mutter various other minor expletives as I scramble onto my feet and dart around my apartment, ransacking the drawer I put my modest "wardrobe" in for a quick getup. When I went to take my nap I'd planned to wear something nicer than what I had on the last time I visited Candy's, but missing the alarm means I don't have that luxury now. With that in mind, I end up pulling a rumpled grey button-up hoodie over the tee I slept in and tugging on the first pair of jeans I can find.  
  
I almost trip again in my hurry to put them on, then hastily comb my hair back with my fingers in an effort to look slightly less like a barbarian. Looking at the clock again, I swear and grab my taser out of the nightstand's upper drawer, stuffing it in my back pocket and pulling the hoodie down over it. _Just in case...  
  
_I choose to use the fire escape this time, since I'm going for the quickest way to the burger joint; jumping down the indoor stairs is too risky, and the elevator takes way too long even without stopping to take extra passengers. A while before I started my investigation, I'd rented the apartment and gotten permission to install windows made of bullet proof glass, complete with Alexi's personal take on automatic locks. They're programmed to respond only to my fingerprints; I could grant someone else access, but it's easier to just invite them in, and it raises fewer eyebrows.  
  
I close the window behind me and put my finger over the scanner. The lock _clicks_ shut after a few seconds, and I turn and lean over the railing to check the sidewalk and street. Both are barren, save for the occasional car parked along the side of the road and the thin layer of frost delicately coating almost every horizontal surface. The street lights are on, but they aren't nearly as bright as the ones in the Aughts, the future; I stand a good chance of getting where I need to go without attracting attention.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and stand straight again. When I open them, I vault over the railing and focus Bridget's aura under me. It catches me about twenty feet over the street, leaving me standing on a precarious-looking set of faintly-glowing runes that are connected only by solidified air and force of will. Certainly an unusual sight, but most people aren't outdoors at this hour to see it. _One upside of the 80s, I suppose... People tended to stay inside at night._  
  
A set of such runes appears in a row ahead of my position, descending to just above streetlamp level and marking my sprint path to Candy's Burgers and Fries. I start running, carefully measuring my breaths and focusing on not falling over. If I wasn't in a hurry, I'd enjoy the coolness and clear weather, the scenery blurring by me, the wind from my movement whipping my hair around... _There'll be time for freerunning later. Focus, now._  
  
By now, I'm sure you've got several questions, like "What the heck is this about," and "Where's the fire?" The answer to both comes from what I came up with between leaving Candy's and going to sleep: I need to lure out at least one of the leads Cindy gave me, and I'll have an easier time doing it if I'm on good terms with the night guard. In this case, that means helping Mary.  
  
Of course, to increase my chances of meeting this lead, and decrease hers of dying horribly while distracted, I decided to try and meet her before she starts her shift at midnight. Since Candy's is roughly a fifteen-minute walk, I'd set my alarm for 11:15, which would've given me time to go over my plan and smooth out the kinks. _I thought I set it, anyway... The clock agreed with my phone, so the power didn't go out. What could've happened?_  
  
The implication is entirely too distracting, so I shelf it and focus on my movement. _Left, right, left, right, jump, skip._ I can see the top of the burger joint's sign poking out over the roof before long, which means it's about time for me to slow down. The runes under my feet angle slightly up and I tilt back, slowly bleeding off my momentum so I don't slam face-first into the concrete ahead. I'm still a ways from the parking lot when I touch down, doing so firmly and at a normal jogging pace.  
  
Fortunately, it looks like I'm just in time to catch Mary getting out of her car, straightening out her uniform and fishing for something in her purse. I take the opportunity to fix my unkempt appearance (again) and get my breathing under control, then walk into her field of view like I hadn't just been doing the impossible. Putting on an easygoing smile, I call out to her: "Hey~"  
  
The night guard waves, the keys in her hand jangling with the motion and coming dangerously close to flying off her fingers. "Hey, uh..." She falters for a moment, looking sheepish.  
  
"Glassen," I gently remind her. "Mary, right?" _I'd be stressed too, if I had no experience._  
  
"Right, yeah..." Mary looks off to one side, nervously fidgeting with the keys. "So..."  
  
I step closer to the outer door of Candy's and pull it open, motioning for her to go inside. "I know you have to start working soon, but I was hoping to talk to you before stuff gets really hairy," I explain. "Your shift starts in... What, five minutes? Office'll be the safest place for now."  
  
Mary starts to walk in, but stops about halfway across the threshold. "U-Um... Technically you're not supposed to-"  
  
"-I'm aware of the rules," I interrupt. "I'll explain why they don't apply to me inside. You're gonna be late for your shift if this keeps up."  
  
The night guard squeaks in alarm when I tap the space a watch would occupy on my wrist, and she hurriedly shuffles inside. I follow, idly shifting the weight on my feet while she unlocks and opens the shutter separating the foyer from the main building.  
  
It briefly occurs to me as I close said shutter behind us that they must've fixed the lock, since Mary's not asking questions. The office hasn't changed much since I saw it last, save for a familiar, unnatural quiet stifling the atmosphere...  
  
Then the phone rings, startling me somewhat before I recall there was a similar happening in Freddy's. _Ah, right. Pre-recorded messages, I assume.  
  
_I stand next to the office chair, listening with Mary once she presses a button on the answering machine. After the programmed voice sounds, the message proper begins, and I take a mental note of who's talking.  
  
"Still here, I see," Emil remarks. His voice coming through the speaker sounds thin, but impressed. "Awesome job these past two nights; you're already much better than our previous night guard. He didn't even make it two days into his shift before he brought a wrench, tried to destroy one of our animatronics."  
  
_Facing the constant threat of murder tends to have that effect. Gotta wonder what happened to him, though.  
  
_"The animatronic in question is the 'Blank' character-"  
  
_Oh, no...  
  
_ "-the one in the Drawing Room on... Camera 11, I think. Yeah, I'm surprised he still works. Despite the holes, and the fact that his left arm and the back of his head are missing, the kids still really like him!"  
  
I recall for an instant the pale, stricken girl I'd seen with Cindy the first time I came here, and close my eyes to keep them from watering up. _I wonder if he knows what's going on..._  
  
"...Anyway, since that day, Blank's almost been acting even stranger than the other animatronics. Among other things, he seems to have developed this fascination with getting into the office through the ticket booth. I guess he just can't see the glass... Or something."  
  
_My money's on 'or something.'  
  
_"...So yeah, keep an eye on him. If you see him heading for the ticket booth, just shut the door in his face, and I guess he'll find something else to do."  
  
Mary gulps and pulls the mini rolling desk over, presumably to check the window camera. She relaxes slightly, pushing the monitor away and leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Oh! And, uh, by the way... Ever since that new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed last week, we've been getting more and more customers during the day. So next week, if you're up for it, we _could_ use you on the day shift. Think it over; we'll talk later."  
  
"Say, Glassen..." The other female's voice comes slowly, carefully; she's still processing the message. "Why'd you want to talk now instead of any other time?"  
  
I lean out the door to check the hall for incoming hostiles. Seeing none, I turn to face Mary, propping myself against the desk next to the big grey button.  
  
"I don't know what your sleep schedule looks like, or where to find you outside here," I start, "And, if I'm being completely honest, it didn't occur to me to ask until earlier this evening. Besides, I know at least some of what's going on here, so I figured we could make a deal."  
  
Mary pulls the console next to her legs to cycle through the cameras again; her question comes offhandedly. "And what's that?"  
  
_Here goes nothing._ "I'm looking for someone specific here, and from what I heard earlier today, nighttime's the best opportunity I have to find him. If you help me keep an eye out, and don't mention this to the managers, I'll help keep the other 'bots out of your hair while I'm here."  
  
The night guard looks up from the cameras with a baffled expression, peering at me through her glasses as though I've grown horns. "Why the secrecy? And how can you help?"  
  
I raise my eyebrows at her. "Well, I wouldn't want you to get fired for letting an outsider in on this. And last I checked, two heads are better than one when looking for anything, especially threats. If you want to take the day shift, I could fill in here- Where's Candy?"  
  
Mary jumps and hastily checks the cameras again. Her eyes grow wide, and she raises her arm to point directly ahead. "W-Window-!"  
  
I nonchalantly hit the button right before she says it, and the shutter slams down. A second, slightly louder _thunk_ immediately after it causes Mary to utter a panicked little squeak, and I start looking around for an immediate threat of attack. _What the..._  
  
"Which one was that?"  
  
This time, Mary wheels the monitor around so I can see the camera's field of view. In it, a large, off white, one-armed animatronic covered in scribbles turns and stomps off, its steps audible through the still-open doors. _Oh.  
  
_"Blank," Mary says quietly. "He seems pretty cranky." Her breathing has grown somewhat erratic, but she's doing her best to keep her nerves under control.  
  
"Yeah," I agree. _Definitely 'or something.' Gotta give her props, though._  
  
"What?" The night guard sounds confused, and I realize I'd spoken out loud. Shaking my head, I flick a hand dismissively.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking. Anyway, the guy-" I stop, thinking about the implications. Mary referred to Blank as 'he,' which means she either hasn't seen Blank as an android or hasn't seen any of them at all as androids... Or simply hasn't connected the dots between the "employees" and the animatronics.  
  
"The guy you're looking for, right?" Mary asks, completely oblivious to my error. "Do you know what he looks like?"  
  
_Well, shit. This is gonna be hard to explain..._ Butterflies start fluttering in my stomach. _Let's see which one it is.  
  
_"Uh, gosh... This'll probably sound weird, but... Have you heard about how some of the employees dress like the mascots?" The question comes out uncertain, and it is; if I drop too heavy a hint, she could flip out.  
  
Mary nods, leaning over to check the cameras again. "Yeah, the junior manager told me that happens frequently during the day. It's been that way a while, actually... A few years. Why?"  
  
I almost yelp in shock. _Years? Seriously? The twins were killed almost exactly a month ago... Are all of them possessed?_ I cross my arms, subtly using one hand to give myself a harsh pinch. _Need to focus..._

Hoping I don't look too distracted, I answer. “Well... The one I'm looking for could be described as an older, less colorful version of Candy. I have it on good authority that he's likely to show up tonight, and I need to talk to him about something important.”

Mary shifts in her seat, cycling through the cameras yet again. I wait a minute or so in silence... Then an idea occurs to me.

“Hey, can I see the cameras for a sec? Or if not that, at least tell me what you see,” I hastily add the second part, noticing her doubtful expression. It clears after a moment, and she wheels the monitor around again.

The night vision's been turned on, showing me the hall just outside the window behind me. Nothing out of the ordinary shows up; just the checkered tile, the empty dark, and the occasional flicker of static.

“Next cam, please.”

The next two hours are spent in terse silence, barring the crackle from the monitor and occasional slam of the doors. Mary rotates through the cameras, sometimes on my request, other times in response to a distant noise in some form or other. At 2:15 AM, hearing the robot behind a closed door shuffle away, she turns to me with a pointed look.  
  
"You said earlier you'd explain why the rules don't apply to you... Now seems as good a time as any." Her voice is almost conversational, but it's also being tightened by stress and a hint of professional gravity.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" I return with forced joviality, opening the door to stop its drain on the power. _Surprised it took her this long to remember._ "Well, the short answer is that I'm something of a private investigator. Bad things seem to happen an awful lot in this area, and I'm hoping to figure out why."  
  
Mary checks the cameras. "Do you have a warrant?"  
  
I shake my head, keeping an ear out. "Don't need one. I'm not looking for evidence, just information. Besides," I let my voice sharpen just a tad, "I should think I have plenty of probable cause, seeing as two kids were murdered in the same factory supplying this fine establishment."  
  
The guard suddenly looks very nervous for a moment, hand hovering over the camera controls. It passes eventually, but the silence speaks volumes before she properly responds. "...I see. Well, I hope it works out better for you than it did for the police..."  
  
My expression hardens. "If we're being honest, part of that is going to depend on you. I'm gonna have some questions for you after your shift, if you don't mind."  
  
Mary apparently spots something in the cameras and nods hastily; this time she beats me to the door button, and a low growling emanates from the other side. Quiet settles over the office once again, and continues undisturbed nearly for the remainder of her shift.

At 5:05 AM, I point to the monitor. “There, in the corner. See it?” _Finally._

The bespectacled guard peers closer, but the feed turns to static before she can fully register the old cat animatronic.  
  
"Looks like whatever's there is in a bit of a hurry..." Mary sounds slightly nervous, shifting away from the cameras to look me dead in the eyes. "You _do_ have a plan, right?"  
  
I nod affirmative, then tilt my head to one side, listening. "Of sorts, yeah... You hear that?"  
  
Mary listens for a moment, then shakes her head. "No... What is it?"  
  
The sound in question, admittedly barely audible to me before, is steadily getting louder and higher; the source is getting closer, emitting a droning hum that sets the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. _I've heard that before; it's probably him, then.  
  
_The guard seems to realize what I was hinting at, and her hand moves to hit the door button. I quickly grab her wrist, gentle but firm, and push her arm back down.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Why?" Her voice comes out a bit higher than usual, and her eyes are wide with growing terror. "It's gonna-"  
  
"It's gonna be fine if you _don't. Panic._ " I put force on the last two words, getting her attention. "I have a plan and a backup; if one fails, the other makes sure you don't get hurt. All you need to do is stay calm." My other hand wanders to my back right pocket, lightly settling over the object within. _On standby_.   
  
In case you're wondering, the idea is pretty simple: We're gonna leave the door open to encourage the robot's approach, and I'll try to get him to shift before Mary sees him properly. If I'm right about who it is, we'll have ourselves a nice talk about what's going on, and Mary's none the wiser. If I'm wrong, I've got her itchy switch finger and my taser.  
  
The droning gets louder; the source likely just passed the closet in Cam 06. I gesture for Mary to take deep breaths, and take some of my own. _Here goes nothing.  
  
_"Hey Oldy, that you?" I call out into the inky dark. "C'mere, I wanna chat with you for a bit." _Why'd they call him "Oldy," anyway? Seems pretty on-the-nose for a public nickname... The noise stopped.  
  
_Indeed it did, just after I announced my intentions like an idiot. Whether that's good or not, well... We'll see. I already hear footsteps, though they're tellingly light, not nearly as clunky as I would expect from an old-model robot. _He took the bait.  
  
_The guard's trying to get her breathing under control. Camera static invades my ears; she must be trying to find the newcomer. An outstretched and empty hand, palm covered in clean strips of white cloth, appears in the dim shaft of office light spilling out of the doorway, eventually settling on the frame. The voice of its owner, quiet and low, floats from beyond the dark.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Just me and the guard," I answer honestly. "Taking your life in your hands, wandering around this late. Why don't you come in?"  
  
I hear a gasp from behind me as the newcomer steps into the room, and I see "Oldy" clearly for the first time: Moderately tall, with matching black, somewhat tattered slacks and vest over a pale blue shirt that almost appears greenish in the incandescent light. The bandages on his hand actually cover up both and disappear under the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt. The collar looks impressively worn, frayed threads sticking up like a mane behind his dark, bluish-green hair (indigo dye, I think it's called) and ears. A navy strip of cloth covers his eyes, the ends hanging down over his shoulders from where it's tied behind his head. Difficult to see at first due to the dark, a thick and fluffy tail matching his hair hangs low behind his legs.  
  
"You..." Mary sounds surprised, relieved. "You were here last night, after she left!"  
  
_That's interesting._ "Oh, really?" I lean back against the desk, crossing my arms and faking relaxation. _The others could get here any second.  
  
_"Yes, I was," the old cat answers slowly. "I barely got here in time to warn you about Cindy then, but she seemed preoccupied chasing that one." He nods toward me, and I snort.  
  
"Sure was," I confirm somewhat dryly, then hold out a hand to shake. "Name's Glassen, by the way."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." He somehow manages to find my hand despite the blindfold, and his grip is soft, almost delicate; it's like he's afraid to hurt me somehow. He lets go, clearing his throat and looking around. "Everyone calls me Oldy, but..."  
  
"Why, though?" Mary pipes up, looking downright confused and completely forgetting about the cameras. "You really don't look all that old..."  
  
Tension fills the air as Candy's predecessor tries to come up with a satisfactory answer; apparently he neglected to explain things properly to her when he paid her a visit the night before. _Maybe he didn't want to freak her out? Regardless, I gotta think of something quick.  
  
_"It's kind of a local way of teasing him," I explain. "He looks like an older version of Candy, so they call him that. Pretty sure he's more of a Tom, though..." I look expectantly at Oldy, and his ears swivel in my direction. "Am I right?" _Puns aside.  
  
_'Tom' thinks for a moment, then nods, maintaining a neutral expression. "You're not wrong... But of all times to be here looking for people, why now?"  
  
Having partially anticipated that exact question, the answer comes fairly easily. "I'm not looking for just anyone. There's something going on, and I'm trying to figure out what, why, and who's involved. Since that's easier when I'm not having to yell over a bunch of kids, I figured I'd wait until Mary here-" I gesture in her direction, "-Started her shift. That way I'm finding answers instead of handing them out to every random Joe I see."  
  
Tom's eyebrows rise above his blindfold. "You're not afraid of the animatronics?"  
  
I consider the question. _Not really the 'bots themselves... I mean, they are a threat, but all the supernatural stuff going on puts them pretty low on the list._ "More of what would happen if I took appropriate measures to handle them in a fight. I'm _really_ not interested in any kind of legal attention, especially when that means the perp gets away with shadiness."   
  
The dark blue cat seems distinctly uncomfortable, his tail hanging stock still with the tip near his ankles.   
  
"Though, speaking of legal action..." I give Mary a pointed look. "Like I said, I'm looking for information, nothing else. Can I count on you?"  
  
The bespectacled guard nods, looking much more confident now than she did even ten minutes ago. "You sure can."  
  
"Good, thanks." I turn to Tom, uncrossing my arms and bracing my hands on the desk behind me. "How about you? I know it seems pretty sudden and odd, but I want to get to the bottom of whatever's causing this mess. Freddy's, the factory, here... All of it. Would you be willing to help?"  
  
The male's expression is still neutral, but his posture is incredibly stiff and tense. After a moment's silence, he sighs through his nose and turns his head to face me directly. "I would. There is much to this place that hasn't reached the public eye, let alone the police. It's incredibly dangerous, but if there's any hope of ending the tragedy..."  
  
Forgetting for a moment that he can't see, I smile warmly. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. At least some of them should be useful in this investigation."  
  
"Don't forget about me," Mary pipes up. "Emil set me up for the job, but if you know something he isn't telling me, I'd like to find out. And pull my weight for real..." She mutters that last part under her breath, some unknown emotion passing through her eyes.  
  
"I haven't forgotten," I assure her. "In fact..." A chill creeps down my spine, and I reflexively hit the button on the desk. The door slams shut, barely in time to stop Blank's latest onslaught. _More than one hit, this time... I wonder what's up?_ "What time is it?"  
  
The guard flips through the cameras to confirm lack of robotic company, gestures for me to open the ticket booth window, then checks the clock. "It's five thirty."  
  
Tom uncrosses his arms and heads for the door he came in through. "I should take my leave for tonight. I'll be in the area later, Miss Glassen; we can discuss details then."  
  
I wave after him, then feel stupid about it afterwards. "Alright. Thanks for stopping by, Tom." Turning back to Mary, I move to stand closer to her chair so I can see the cameras and outside the doors. "Shift's gonna be over soon. What happens then?"  
  
The brunette scrolls through the cameras, turning on the night vision; Chester's en route to the office, as is Cindy, both in their animatronic forms. A vague, dark shape ducks into Parts and Services, closing the door behind it. "You go out through the door, I lock up here, and Emil comes in to take over. We can talk in my car."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." _Let's just hope there aren't any hiccups..._ I close the right door, hearing metallic tapping just beyond, and Mary's hand flashes to the left door's button in response to a pair of bright pinpricks showing up just outside.  
  
The remaining half hour passes pretty smoothly, despite the marked increase in aggression from the other robots. _They're stepping up their game, though I can't put my finger on exactly why. Is it because I'm helping her? So many questions...  
  
_The clock on the desk beeps loudly and almost musically when it hits 6 AM, startling me out of my thoughts. "That's my cue, I guess. See you in a bit~" I move to open the door I'd shut two minutes ago, and Mary yelps.  
  
"Wait, it's not-!" she holds a hand up, but the door's already open, and I'm standing less than a foot away from the animatronic Candy. He's partially shrouded in unnatural darkness, but even as I breathe, it slowly starts to lift.  
  
Heat gathers in my hand, but it doesn't grow into a flame or even a noticeable glow... Yet. I stare down the robot, and he stares back, lifelessly. "Well?"  
  
The pinpricks in his pupils faintly flicker, and the only motion I get as a response comes when they shift towards Mary; she's frozen in her spot, sweat beading on a pale face as her hand slowly closes into a white-knuckled fist. We all stay that way for a long, painful moment, none of us so much as twitching.  
  
My fingers slowly form a gesture that, if empowered, would protect me for some time should he try to strike... But it turns out there's no need. The distinct rattling of keys from beyond the shutter behind the robot signals Emil's arrival, shortly before he pulls it up.  
  
"...Candy?" He sounds incredulous, looks much the same as he glances between the blue cat, me, and the nervous woman half-standing in front of her chair. "...What's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lil' shit has been sitting in my DA stash for MONTHS because I have a hell of a hard time writing dialogue, which makes up most of the chapter. Yikes.  
> Hopefully the next one won't take nearly as long. ^^;


End file.
